Ouran High Host Club Madness
by Takumi-hosokaowa
Summary: who is Zuno Rene Klavier? Follow this story as we find out how she is somehow connected to the second year hosts or maybe it leads to a more darker secret. EVERYONE, except hikaru and haruhi, X OC abit of TamakiXHaruhi and HikaruXHaruhi
1. The Unexpected Event

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make a this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

No flames please.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

AFTER HOSTING HOURS

"HARUHIIIIIII!!!!!" shouted Tamaki as he flung himself at her, "DO YOU WANT DADDY TO GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME?!!"

"we don't think she wants to," calmly said by the two twins while pointing at the out of breath Haruhi.

"senpai… let… me… go…," Haruhi said with her last breath. Tamaki immediately let go of her. She coughed.

"haru-chan, are you okay? Your face is a bit blue," said the small senpai, holding his toy bunny.

"ah," was the only sound that came out of the tall senpai.

"she turned blue because Tamaki had almost strangled her to death," said the host in front of his computer.

"Haruhi… gomei… I didn't mean to do that…" said the apologizing Tamaki.

"iye, im okay now. And I don't need a ride home, by the way," Haruhi said calmly, "I think I'll be heading home now. Sumimmasen." As she opened the door, the hosts saw a girl with long, straight, blonde (just like Tamaki's except long and straight) hair, who seem to be waiting for Haruhi.

Tamaki was curious and so he asked 'mummy', "Kyoya, do you know h--"

He was cut off by Kyoya, "-- Zuno Haruko. Or otherwise known as Zuno Rene Klavier. 17 years old. Apparently Haruhi's childhood friend. Class 2-A. Daughter of a game (console) company. 'Had' a Twin, till a while ago. Uh… one hundred eighty…um… two centimeters in height."

The Twins burst out laughing until they had fell to the floor. "Grr…," came from the angry shadow king.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Tamaki asked the two, still laughing, twins.

"have you remembered Kyoya-senpai's height?" they continued laughing and almost choked themselves.

The two cousins in the background sweatdropped. "um… he's…," Tamaki had just realized, "…one hundred eighty… one centimeters…"

"which means he's one centimeter SHORTER THAN A GIRL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" shouted the two twins now rolling on the floor.

"um… Hika. Kao. Doesn't that mean you two are shorter than a girl too?" asked Hani.

"WE DON'T CARE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PLUS, IT'S RARE THAT A GIRL IS ACTUALLY TALLER THAN KYOYA-SENPAI!!!" screamed the twins.

Tamaki had chuckled, but after Kyoya said, "And I heard that she's still growing," he finally understands Kyoya's feelings. Kyoya continued, "I think she is Haruhi's ride home."

"what! Unless their going in a taxi, which we think is unlikely, how are they suppose to get home? Its not like its legal to own a drivers license at 17 years old." Questioned the twins, which stopped laughing, by the way.

"surprisingly, she owned a motorcycle license since she was 13…" answered, the now calm, Kyoya.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" shouted the twins.

"possible…" said Tamaki who was staring outside the window, "look, its them…"

"what! Let us see!!" shouted the twins as they pushed their head honcho across the room. Tamaki crawled into a ball at the corner while everybody gathered round the window to see Haruhi and Zuno go away on her motorcycle.

THE NEXT MORNING

A motorcycle revved up in front of the Ouran high gates. It looked like Zuno's motorbike but a boy was riding on it now (Zuno's twin maybe? Hehehe). He had short, blonde, spiked up hair (just like Mori's but blonde). He walked, coolly, to class 2-A. as he walked in whispers started filling the room, such as, "who is he?" "He's handsome though" "I hope he's the new transfer student" "Whoa! Look at his hair, dude!" "He's awesome!". The boy smirked and sat down in one of the vacant seats. Tamaki stared while Kyoya took a small glance at him.

AFTER HOSTING HOURS

"sigh~ I still wonder why these walls are painted pink. I really despise that colour…sigh~," complained the same boy as he walked through the halls of Ouran High. He stopped infront of the third music room. He knocked on the gigantic doors but got no answer. "Is she really here?" after he knocked a few more times, he finally had the courage to open the huge 'pink' doors. SWOOSH. He almost had a cardiac arrest when flower petals came attacking. He acted quickly and did some kind of karate move combos, until he was interrupted…

"Zero? (you may ask who the hell is Zero but im not telling you yet)" came from the 'naturally a girl' host. The boy stared at her as the 'karate chopped' petals fell.

"HARUUUU!!!!!!!" shouted Zero while running toward the shocked Haruhi and then hugging her tightly to his chest, "Lets hurry outta her before -- ugh" he was pushed away from Haruhi by a certain blonde who was now the one who was hugging Haruhi tightly to his chest.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!" shouted Tamaki.

"ugh, senpai… get off me!" she said while trying to get him off her.

"but… but he was molesting you…" said the now full of tears Tamaki.

"no, you were. Besides this is _Zuno Rene Klavier_. Though, I don't know why you'd cut your hair and dress up in the boy's uniform?" Calmly said and asked by Haruhi.

"WHAT!!!" shouted everyone except Kyoya.

"huh? What did I do?" asked Zuno.

"basically, their saying 'why did you have to cut your long hair'," said the typing host.

"oh, this? A geek turned up at my kick-boxing class, yesterday, and he was out to get me because I didn't give him the latest game console my family had just made. But I didn't know why he was carrying a sword, though," she said calmly while the rest of them (except Haruhi) thought 'WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KICK-BOXING IN THE FIRST PLACE!?', "but he managed to cut a wad of my hair when he attempted to stab me," the host club was now thinking 'HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT CALMLY WHEN YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED!?', "but then, I counterattacked him with a 'lower elbow strike' and then a 'reverse punch' in the face, finishing with a 'reverse roundhouse kick' that threw him to the wall. Phew, he had a wacking! And then, my friends rushed me to the nearest salon to cut my hair properly." (P.S. some of those karate moves are so powerful that people banned them from karate tournaments!)

The hosts jaws dropped. Then she happily grabbed Haruhi's hand and attempted to drag her out of the room when…

"wait. Can I talk to you… alone?" was surprisingly asked by the shadow king.

"sure~ _Kyoya Otori_," she said in a taunting tone.

"Tamaki? Can you bring everyone outside while I talk to her?" asked Kyoya to Tamaki.

"um… okay…" he said while leading the others, including Haruhi, outside.

OUTSIDE THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM

"oh, Haruhi, I just noticed, why did you call Zuno, Zero?" asked Tamaki to Haruhi.

"and why is her name the same as Tamaki's French name?" asked the Hani Honey.

"oh, yeah~. We just noticed." Said the twins in harmony.

"Her favorite nickname is Zero that's why I called her that but she has thousands of nicknames. As for the name, Rene, she's a quarter French, German, Korean and Japanese. Her name Klavier means piano in German and, just like Tamaki-senpai, she's no beginner on the piano, maybe even more better than senpai." Haruhi had answered the questions. Tamaki had already crawled into his emo ball.

Suddenly, they heard two small thumps and a loud thump, after, inside the third music room.

"what was that!" came from the concerned ball in the corner.

"should we go in?" asked the twins. Tamaki nodded to Hani and Mori and then they busted the locked doors open.

They saw Kyoya's folder and clipboard on the floor, near a pillar. Tamaki picked them up. They heard some noises from behind the pillar. They looked round it and…

"WHAT THE… ---------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" which came from the remaining hosts (yup, including Mori).

They saw Zero kissing… KYOYA! He was pushed against the pillar as she was pulling his tie while he had wrapped his arms round her. His glasses were on the floor, near his feet. They parted calmly while still holding each other (Zero holding Kyoya's tie and Kyoya's arms round Zero).

The others have fainted, by that time. Kyoya lets Zero go as she lets Kyoya's tie go, while they both smirked in a similar way. Kyoya wore his glasses and was trying to wake the other hosts up as Zero dragged Haruhi's body out of the third music room.

Zero managed to drag Haruhi to a bench where she lays her down on it. Haruhi's eyes stirred until they shot open when she saw Zero's face.

"ZERO. DID YOU…" shouted Haruhi in an alarmed voice.

Zero ignored her and got two helmets from her motorbike, "here. Lets go home," she said as she handed Haruhi a helmet.

MEANWHILE IN THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM

"Oi! Tamaki!," Kyoya shouted to wake up the unconscious head honcho.

He stirred his eyes a bit and then shot open when he saw Kyoya's face (the same action as Haruhi had did to Zero).

"KYOYA. DID YOU…" shouted the blonde in an alarmed voice.

Kyoya ignored Tamaki, sighed and stood up, "Im going home…," he walked, coolly, out of the third music room.

THE NEXT MORNING (WHICH WAS BY THE WAY, A WEEKEND)

The Fujioka's door bell rang and Haruhi opened the door… greeting the host club, including Kyoya, who suddenly came without warning.

"Haruhi, whose that?!" shouted Zero from the kitchen then she went to the front door where the host club members were standing at that moment. Her gaze met Kyoya's. Their left eyes twitched and then they turned their, furiously blushing, heads away, disconnecting their gazes. Zero and Kyoya sweatdropped.

"um… I'll prepare the tea. Please make yourselves at home." Haruhi said, breaking the awkward silence.

The boys took a seat round the table except Kyoya who said, "im gonna take a walk," and then left through the door.

"Haruhi~, im going to the supermarket to buy some stuff. Oi! Tamaki want to come?" she asked Tamaki who was already excited.

"ME WANT!!!" he said in a weird but happy voice.

Tamaki followed her outside but then, they spotted Kyoya, walking, on the ground floor.

"He seems annoyed." Came from Zero in a bored voice.

"um… Zero, did you really… um… yesterday… uh…" strutted Tamaki.

"…kissed Kyoya? Well, you saw it didn't you?" she flashed him a smile and he blushed bright red. She then grabbed his left hand and pulled him, forcefully, towards Kyoya. She grabbed Kyoya's right hand, with her other free hand and dragged them both to the supermarket with her.

A BIT LATER, IN THE FUJIOKA'S HOUSE

Haruhi's cell phone rang and she answered it, #hello? Fujioka here.#

"Haruhi, switch it to speaker mode so we can hear too." suggested the twins. And she did so.

#Haruhi? Its me, Zero. Can you pass the phone to Morinozuka and Haninozuka?#

"we're here Rene-Chan." Said Hani Honey.

#Good. Can you come downstairs for a sec. I need you both for a while.# then the other line was cut off.

The tall senpai opened the door which reveled the unconscious Tamaki and the calm Kyoya. Mori and Hani Honey heard some punches and kicks coming from downstairs which lead to Zero who was fighting with about 31 thugs. Mori and Hani Honey jumped from the second storey railings and defeated the thugs who were just about to attack Zero from behind. "Good thing you guys came here today," said Zero while laying a deadly kick at the opponent, "these guys keep pestering Haruhi about something."

"Good thing we came here today," replied Hani Honey while his deadly 'little bunny flying kick' threw a thug to crash with a wall.

"ah," came from the tall senpai while he eliminated one of the thugs who was behind him.

The others watched the show from the second storey of the building. Haruhi went to Kyoya and asked him, "Kyoya-senpai, even if you are acting cool on the outside, you are really worried about Zero on the inside, aren't you?" which made him blush and turned his face away and the other's to stare at him.

"RENE-CHAN!" shouted Hani Honey from below which made the host club (except Tamaki) and Haruhi, on the second floor, to look down seeing Zero on the ground, unconscious, with a huuuuuuuuge bloodstain on her left shoulder. Then Hani Honey exploded, which almost killed the rest of the thugs.

"where's Kyoya-senpai!?" asked the twins. They looked round.

"He's down there!" Tamaki, who had woken up when Hani Honey exploded,shouted while pointing down.

They all looked down. Kyoya WAS down there. Hani Honey and Mori was beside Zero and Kyoya, who looked terribly worried, was phoning for an ambulance from one of his hospitals. They all went down as the thugs all ran away. When the reached Zero, a crowd of people had already gathered round her.

"Takashi, is Rene-chan gonna be okay?" asked Hani Honey.

Mori just replied, "I don't know?"

"ZEROOOO!!!" shouted Haruhi as she ran to her friend. Tamaki ran after her. "Hani-senpai, how did she get this blood stain?!" she asked him forcefully.

"we don't know… those thugs made us turn round and then they did this to her…" Hani said in an apologizing voice. His cousin just nodded in agreement.

Haruhi was full of tears and Tamaki tried to comfort her. Haruhi took off her shirt (Zero is a flat chest like Haruhi and she only wears a singlet under her shirts. No perv thoughts please) reveling a huge cut on her injured shoulder with blood and a bit of her shoulder blade jutting out.

The ambulance came and Kyoya pushed through the crowd towards Zero. The twins were standing somewhere near Zero and Tamaki was next to Haruhi, trying to comfort her. Kyoya did a very unexpected thing. He actually LIFTED Zero into the ambulance with Tamaki and Haruhi following behind.

"do you think the shadow king actually HAS feelings for Zero?" the twins asked Hani Honey and Mori.

"I think so… maybe…" answered Hani Honey weakly. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground. Mori was really worried and tried to wake him up but, when people least expect it, he collapsed too.

"Hani-senpai! Mori Senpai" shouted the Hikaru. Kaoru called Kyoya with his cell phone # Kyoya-senpai! Send more ambulance here, now! Hani and Mori-senpai collapsed and we don't know why!# he hung up.

Soon Kyoya's hospital ambulance came and took the two senpai's to the hospital and also bringing along the overly worried Hikaru and Kaoru.

What's happening here? Why did Hani and Mori collapsed like that? And most of all how did Zero know all of the other host's names when she hadn't been introduced yet? _Who is she_?

-

Haha. I thought I could never make it this far. Good thing, I did. Please review and tell me how I could improve it. The next is in the making so please wait for it.


	2. Shallow Memories

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make a this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

No flames please.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. I think this story mostly focuses on Zero's ring of friendship. I think…

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

A FEW DAYS LATER

"you know, Kyoya-senpai has been with Zero for these few days and then there was that issue a few days ago in the host club, do you think…," the twins blurted in Zero's hospital room (when Kyoya was gone, off course).

Zero was taking a nap when they had came and Haruhi had some family business to attend to so the rest of the remaining host club members were visiting Zero to kill/waste some time.

Tamaki sat on her bed with a worried look and then suddenly, "ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!" he screamed. They all found out that Zero was awake after all and she was pulling Tamaki's ear.

"ahem… do you guys think im 'that' easy to fool," she said with a smirk on her face, which reminded them of Kyoya. When she lets him go, he quickly ran away from her into the corner and became his emo ball, yet again. The twins were laughing their clothes off. Mori gave Zero his get well present and Hani Honey hugged her and then sat next to her on the bed.

"oh, so you guys came here," said Kyoya who just came through the door.

"oh, Kyo. Did you get my drink?" asked Zero.

"here," he replied as he flung a small carton to Zero. She caught it and immediately drank it.

"thanks Kyoya," she said between sips.

"what's that, Rene-Chan?" asked the senpai who was sitting next to her.

"its Fuji apple milk tea, do you want some?" she answered and asked.

"ah, no thank you. I would like cake though." He replied innocently.

"you can have this, then," she reveled a big package of cakes on the bedside table, "you guys can have some too." She flashed them a smile.

"can we really?" asked the emo ball (haha! Maybe I should call Tamaki 'emo ball' instead of Highness).

"sure~ just eat till you guys are full. _Haruhi made these_," and at that last sentence they all rushed to the package to eat it. All but one. Kyoya was typing on his laptop, "Kyoya, don't you want some cake?"

"no thank you. I don't really like sweet stuff." Answered the black haired host.

" you can finish this," she handed him _her_ drink.

"thanks," he said as _he_ finished it from _her _straw.

By now the host club was screaming in their minds, 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRINKING FROM _HER _STRAW!?!?!'

Zero's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and then answered it, #Bonjour,_ Leo_ #

The others wanted to ask who it was but they didn't want to interrupt her conversation. Tamaki was thinking, ' _where have I heard that name before_?'

Zero# im sorry I didn't come to get you at the airport. Im stuck in a hospital cuz of an accident. Sorry~. By the way, where are you now? Huh? My house? why? If you're there now, could you get my PSP, you know, the one with the 'keyboard' and a 'GPS' built into it. Me? im at the local hospital. Yeah. That's it. Thanks and bye # she hung up her conversation while the host club, except Kyoya, was staring at her with a look which screams, ' who was that?'.

"what? Why are you guys staring at me? haven't you seen a girl call someone before?" she asked.

"they're trying to say 'who was that?'," answered Kyoya.

"that was Leo. _My best friend from France_. He had just came from the airport to my house to visit me, after he heard what had happen…" she didn't continue her last sentence. But then she picked up Hani Honey ( who had a cream mustache ) and asked him and Mori a question, "what happened to you guys after you collapsed the other day?"

"eh? How did you know, Rene-Chan?" the innocent looking senpai asked her.

She pointed to the person in front of the computer, "Kyoya told me yesterday…"

"I don't really know but the last thing I remembered was that we ended up in a hospital bed in the same room," he replied while his cousin nodded.

"The doctors had found a needle in Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai and your left legs. They assumed that you three were injected with a chemical which temporarily switches off your brain but doesn't switch off your body. That's why you had a bandage on your left legs," answered the Otori.

Tamaki hugged her (just like how he hugs Haruhi) and said in a pitiful tone of voice, "oh, my sweet, sweet Rene. How can people do this to you!"

"get off pervert… and who said you can call me Rene…" she said plainly which made him go into his 'emo ball mode'.

"um… is this, Rene Klavier's hospital room?" came from the stranger who was at the door. Zero's eyes widen and then she flung herself (like his highness) to the stranger.

"Monsieur LEEEEEOOOOOOOO!!!" she shouted as she literally flew to him. She hugged him. He hugged her back which made Kyoya take a quick glance at them. Leo lets her go and she stood next to him. He was huuuuuuuge and more taller then her.

"whoa! Tono! This guy is taller than you and is almost as tall as Mori-senpai!" taunted the twins. Tamaki went back to emo ball mode, but he didn't really know why he was so depress.

"do I see jealousy from the shadow king, I wonder?" Zero said, as she saw Kyoya took a glance at her and Leo.

"…," nothing came from the shadow king. He stood up, went passed the two and through the door.

"eh? Where's Kyoya going?" she asked. The remaining hosts shrugged.

LATER AT ZERO'S VILLA (WHICH WAS NEAR HARUHI'S HOUSE)

Zero was in her room and so was Kyoya. She was rummaging in her closets to find 'a picture' while Kyoya was sitting on her sofa and drinking the green tea he was served.

"did you think the kiss worked, Kyoya?" she asked him.

"he didn't show any signs of remembering anything at school today. So I guess it didn't…" he replied to her with a smirk on his face.

"do you think the other one will work," she stopped her rummaging to face him.

"maybe…" he stood up and went toward her. He leaned his face towards her and kissed her. Just a slight touch on the lips and then he sat back down on the sofa. "I'll call him," he said before he took out his phone and called Tamaki and the other hosts.

MUCH MORE LATER AT ZERO'S VILLA

The host club (including Haruhi) rang the doorbell. Servants greeted them throughout the corridor. Two twin maids led them through the maze of corridors and winding staircases to Zero's room. The maids left them there and they opened the door. At first they found the whole room was flooded with clothes, toys and other stuff that the others never seen before.

"look, what's that?" he pointed to the table. He was the first to see Kyoya's glasses on the table. Then they heard breathing behind the sofa. They looked behind it and…

"WHAT THE -----------!!!!!!!! KYOYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tamaki, though he didn't really know why he really wanted to scream. The other hosts just shrugged it off.

Kyoya and Zero were sleeping on the floor. Kyoya had his arms wrapped round her waist and her hands held his hands. Zero had bend her legs and Kyoya's head was on top of her's which made him look taller than her.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHRUG THIS OFF!!!!!!!!!!"

"quiet, Tono. You're going to wake them up." Once the twins had said that, Tamaki suddenly paused.

He looked at Kyoya who was woken up and was giving him his death glare. Tamaki whimpered. Kyoya got up gently as to not wake up Zero. He went to Tamaki and…

_***slap***_

…it echoed through the corridors.

"How can you forget about her! She tried to make you remember! _She was your childhood friend!_" Kyoya exploded.

Tamaki fell down to his knees now that he remembered. "How can I be so stupid. I couldn't even remember her. _Anne. Anne Zuno Rene Klavier._" The others were too shock to saw anything at all. A faint splash was heard. They all turned to where Zero was sleeping but she was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Zero!" Kyoya ran out of the door. Tamaki and the rest followed him out to the backyard where they saw Zero floating face down in the pool, "Tamaki! Don't jump in the pool!"

But too late. Tamaki rushed to the pool and jumped in to save her. But when everyone least expected it she turned her body right side-up and she was conscious, after all. She opened her eyes and saw Tamaki was falling right onto her! It took her by surprise and the last of her breath was wasted as his body weight took her further down into the pool. She struggled for air but to no avail. When Tamaki had realized what he had done, Zero was already unconscious. He quickly swam back to the surface and brought her to dry land. Kyoya shouted to him from the other side of the pool, "Is she breathing!?"

Tamaki leaned on her chest but he couldn't hear her breathing at all. "Kyoya! What do I do!? she's not breathing at all!"

Kyoya ran to them. The rest followed behind. Kyoya puts his head to her chest, "her heartbeat is getting weaker!," he faced Tamaki, "you need to do CPR, NOW!"

"WHAT!"

"I'll tell you what to do and you DO IT!"

Haruhi went to them and held Zero's hand. The twins held her other hand and Hani and Mori were helping Kyoya and Tamaki.

Kyoya positioned himself so that he could hear her heartbeat and breathing clearly, "hold her nose and chin and open her mouth. Then slowly blow air gently into her lungs. Do it a few times until she coughs up all the water and wakes up."

Tamaki did as Kyoya said and leaned his head to her's, which made him blush. But he was her friend, so a little CPR wouldn't stop him from saving her life. His lips touched her's and he blew slowly and gently into her. He did this a few times until she coughed up all the water in her lungs. Tamaki helped her sit up and Kyoya made sure that her heartbeat and breathing was normal. She stood up.

"Tamaki!" she shouted as she hugged him. He blushed a bit but hugged back, "Kyoya! Haruhi! Come here," she said as she hugged them both.

"don't forget us," whined the twins.

"how could I forget you guys. C'ere!" she hugged them both and Hani Honey and Mori was also included.

"I love you guys!" Zero shouted.

"we love you too!" shouted Hani Honey, Haruhi and the twins while Tamaki smile and Kyoya smirked (hmm… what's going on here? Hehehe!).

BACK IN THE VILLA

"can we really stay here, Zero?" Tamaki questioned Zero.

"yea you could, as long as you stop asking that question!" she replied.

"okay… im sorry…"

"im going home now, if you don't mind," said the brown haired host.

"okay, I don't mind," Zero answered happily.

"eh? Haruhi~! Why don't you stay here tonight?" Tamaki followed her outside while asking her that question. The twins followed and also the two cousins, to see her off. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen.

ZERO'S ROOM

Zero walked here and found half naked Kyoya looking out at the sunset. He turned round when she entered. He dried his hair with the towel round his neck while she lays herself down on the sofa. She closed her eyes.

"he's an idiot, isn't he?" she asked.

"yea, he is…"

"I never thought that you would slap your best friend's face though…"

When she opened her eyes Kyoya was on top of her.

"ah! Kyoya!" she said in an alarmed tone of voice.

"shh…" he pressed his finger onto her lips and then replaced it with his own lips. He pushed against her and she pushed back. He licked her bottom lip asking for entry and she did so. He wasted no time and his tongue darted into her mouth exploring her caverns. They moaned in pleasure in each other's mouths.

OUTSIDE ZERO'S ROOM

Kaoru was walking just outside of zero's room when he heard her say Kyoya's name. He peeked inside because of curiosity and saw the half naked Kyoya on top of Zero, kissing passionately together. For some reason he felt very irritated and he ran away back to his room.

Hmm…? What do we have here? Jealousy? We have yet to know what relationship Zero and Kyoya are in and also Zero and Tamaki. Don't judge a book by its covers, I say, because we have still more to learn about Zero.

-

Whoa! That was kinda hard for me! yea, I know the English really sucked so don't bother/waste your time reviewing on that. Please send me your review's. no flames please.


	3. School Life Followed With A Surprise

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make a this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. This story has some super natural parts because of Nekozawa. This story is mostly focusing on Zero's school life and a bit of the 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing I said in the previous epi.

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

This is a bit longer than the other chappies.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

OURAN HIGH WESTERN BLOCK'S HEATED ROOFTOP ( you know, the one with the pool)

'sigh~ this nonsense never ends, does it?' thought Zero who was looking at all the people below on the ground.

Suddenly the double doors burst open by three second year class-D student guys while shouting, "hey you, new student! You have some nerve as to take our girlfriends away!"

She looked at them and then turned her head away without saying anything.

"what? Are you mocking us?! Say something! You're deceiving our girlfriends, aren't you?!"

She turned her head and glared at them in a scary way while calmly saying, "so what if I am?"

"what?! I knew it! I knew how two faced you really were…!"

"yeah. So?"

The guys got real angry and one of them punched her in the face and left her with a huge bruised left cheek. The two other guys joined in the fight. For some reason she didn't counterattacked their moves or even did anything to defend herself.

"The teachers coming!" they heard from outside the door. The guys hesitated before running away without saying a word. Zero ended up with a badly bruised left cheek, lower abdomen and both of her upper arms and to top it all off, she also ended up with a nose bleed. She tired to hide incase the teachers would find her with her injuries.

She hid below a bench which was out of sight. Unfortunately she heard footstep coming nearer and nearer to her. She closed her eyes.

"Zero! Thank god I found you!" came from a very familiar voice. She opened her eyes and saw kaoru, right in front of her eyes. She was so happy that she would cry but she didn't felt like it because her whole body was hurting a whole damn lot.

"kaoru, was that you that shouted?" she asked him.

"yea. I _just _ happened to past by and saw those guys beating the hell out of you! I had to make a decision, and fast, so I came up with the 'teachers are coming' joke to make them go away," he smiled and held out his hand," c'mon! lets go to the host club! We'll treat your injuries there."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from under the bench. She was unstable so he supported her.

"kaoru, isn't the host club open today? Oh, and where is hikaru?" she asked him.

"the host club _is_ open and hikaru _is_ in there."

"so why'd you wander so far round here, alone, anyways?"

"um… well… hey, do you want to go through the empty hallways instead?" he asked to change the subject.

"um… sure," she replied, 'but why'd you change the subject?'

INSIDE THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM

The doors burst opened and reveled kaoru supporting Zero who was almost going to collapse. Hikaru ran to them and helped her. The guests all stared at the three, especially the injured party.

"thanks, guys…" she replied.

Then Tamaki got up and announced, "may I have all our guest's attention, please? My dear lovely princesses, im terribly sorry but I have to close the host club for the rest of the day, today. I hope you all understand us as we have to take care of this poor and lonely creature (that was a bit rude). Thank you for taking your time with this," and he bowed down.

The guests blushed at his speech and rushed out immediately after he had finished. When the last of the guests went through the door, the host clubs attention shifted to the injured crossdresser who was currently being supported by the twins.

Tamaki snapped his finger. The rest of the host club lined up in a row. Tamaki shouted out his orders, "Haruhi! Help Zero lie down on one of the couches! Kyoya! Get the first aid kit! Twins! Get some ice for her! Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai! Get a wet towel and a basin of water!" he helped Haruhi support Zero to a couch and she collapsed on it. She was breathing heavily.

Kyoya got the first aid kit and helped treated her injuries. The twins got some ice packs wrapped round towels and put them to her bruises. She winced in pain. Mori and Hani Honey came back with two wet towels and a basin of water. Tamaki placed one on her eyes and used the other ones to clean wounds before Kyoya bandaged them. Haruhi comforted her when she winced in pain saying that, 'its gonna end soon'. When they finished treating her, Tamaki asked a question,

"why didn't you defend yourself instead of getting hurt very badly? Were you distracted about something?" Kyoya nudged him. She sat up and tears started streaming from her eyes. "ack! You don't have to tell us! Its okay, we don't need to know!"

"its okay… maybe I could forget it when I tell someone about it. _…I was distracted because of my twin brother…_. He died… just about a month ago. He died when we went motorcycling. All I could do was to watch him die… right infront of my eyes. I could do something… but I was so stupid just standing…watching him die. Im so stupid. Stupid." She covered her face and cried. Tamaki pity her. Then the twins spoke out,

"please don't cry. You know, I feel very sad without kaoru around too," said hikaru.

"yea. We still have each other (meaning the host club) and together --" said kaoru.

"we're a family!" they said in harmony.

She wiped her tears and smiled at them, "I feel better now that I told everyone what I was hiding these few days."

(P.S I know that was pretty weird. It's a bit hard picturing Zero crying infront of the host club)

She suddenly fell down from the couch because her hand that was supporting her body weight which was on the edge of the couch slipped and she knocked her head on Kyoya's (the host club were sitting on the floor next to the couch Zero was lying on) and both, luckily, were knocked out cold for just 30 seconds.

Something weird happened once they both woke up.

"Zero! Zero are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Tamaki started question her when she opened her eyes.

"heh…," she stood up, "let _me _ask_ you_ a question. Why are you so stupid as to ask me a stupid question like that?" she started acting weird and was talking in a _Kyoya-like_ manner. Kyoya got up.

"I think im going to lie down. My head hurts a whole damn lot," he collapsed on the couch that Zero had collapsed on earlier.

'huh? WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!' the other hosts screamed in their minds.

She loosen her tie. She leaned her face toward Tamaki's. "and, F.Y.I, Tamaki, you forgot the most important memory you had before you came here."

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!'

There was a knock on the door and in came the members of the black magic club, or rather they were hiding behind the door.

"hmm…? I see the curse had worked," said Nekozawa.

"WHAT CURSE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tamaki.

"I wanted to try a 'personality changing' curse. It works when someone knocks another persons head. And what better subjects than the host club," Nekozawa replied bluntly, "it was a coincidence that Kanazuki was playing with her Mitsukuni voodoo doll and accidentally made him kick the couch making Zero fall hitting Otori's head thus switching personalities."

"how do we switch 'em back?" asked the twins.

"simple. Do what they just did."

"hmm…?" hikaru grabbed Kyoya's head while kaoru grabbed Zero's and they hit their heads together.

They fell. Luckily they weren't unconscious. Kyoya got up and went to his computer and started typing a whole lot. Zero was still lying on the floor. They went around her, "Tamaki did you hear what I was saying?" he nodded. She stood up, "im going home…" she went through the door and pass the black magic club.

THE NEXT DAY. OURAN HIGH HALLWAYS.

"I wonder what's going to happen today…?" Zero asked herself. She had too much time in lunch so she decided to wander round the school. A girl came her way.

"Zero-Senpai, would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked her. She thought it was weird since the girls who asked her to have lunch with them usually is a group of girls not just a lone wolf.

"yeah. sure. I haven't eaten anything. By the way, what's your name?"

"oh, im Nakamori Hoiishi first year class 1-C."

"well, then lets get going, Nakamori." She called her by her name which made her blush, "im sorry. Was I being too familiar with you…"

"no. no. not at all."

"well, then you can call me Zero, you know, without the senpai," she grabbed Nakamori's hand and attempted to drag her, " whoa! Time flies fast! Lets eat!"

They went to the western blocks heated rooftop (with the pool) and ate lunch there. Nakamori had made a homemade lunch for both of them. They sat on one of the benches. Nakamori opened the bento box and then they both said, 'ittadakimass,' before they ate. Zero lifted Nakamori's face while saying,

"here, say aaah…" Nakamori did so and zero stuffed her mouth with a California roll. Nakamori blushed and tried to swallow the huge roll in her mouth.

"now you feed me, aaahh…" Nakamori stuffed an octopus dumpling into her mouth and Zero immediately gulped it down, "hmm… your home made cooking is delicious," Zero suddenly burped which made Nakamori giggle, "hehe… excuse me"

AFTER SCHOOL, OURAN HIGH HALLWAYS.

"hey! Zero!" came from a good guy friend of zero's who was running up to her.

"huh? What is it?"

"you know the girl who ate lunch with you…"

"yea…"

"she's being ruffed up by those three otaku girls at the western rooftop!"

"what!" she ran to the western rooftop and busted the door open. She saw Nakamori being pushed by the girls into the pool. The girls saw Zero.

"ah! Zero-sama, she was trying to --!"

"shut up!" Zero dived into the pool and rescued the drowning girl. She was shivering when she got out of the pool.

"Z-Zero-sama! She was stealing you away --!"

Zero smirked and hugged Nakamori closed to her while saying, " Don't be jealous…_you skanks!"_

"huh?! You're mean! We'll tell the whole school!"

" Who'd believe you jerks…" she said as she stuck her tongue out to them, who was running away.

"Z-Zero-senpai…" she called, weakly.

"hmm…? What is it?" Zero didn't realized that she was still hugging the poor and shocked girl. She immediately lets Nakamori go, "I-Im sorry…"

Nakamori recovered from her shock and replied, "no. its okay," she stood up and gave Zero a genuine smile, " lets have lunch together again."

Zero was shocked by the question. She smiled, "yeah, sure," she ruffled Nakamori's hair, "Lets have lunch again… together," and then she headed to the door.

THE NEXT DAY. EARLY MORNING.

Zero went running today. why you ask? Because she just felt like it. She ran 7 miles. When she had finished she went to a nearby drink dispenser and bought a can of green tea. She drank it then and there. When she finished the can she threw it into the nearby dustbin and turned around to continue her morning run… when suddenly, right there, right infront of her eyes, an accident had happened. Her eyes widen. It was a pedestrian accident. A car had suddenly came out of nowhere and crashed with a pedestrian. The pedestrian was flung 33 feet into the air and landed somewhere. She ran to the injured party. It was a guy with blonde hair. At first she thought it was Leo but when she came much nearer to him she blurted out, "Tamaki…?"

MUCH LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

The doctors wouldn't let her into his room because his condition was unstable. And to top it all off, she was too late to go to school now. But then, something unexpected happened.

She met the injured party outside of his room! "ta-Tamaki! But! How! Did! Huh! What th-! WHAT IN THE

----'--WORLD IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!

"ack! What is it now!?" he shouted back.

"but I saw you inside the room-! huh? Whose that behind you?"

Behind Tamaki was a little blonde girl who looks like she was trying to hide from Zero (that's true. Because she shouted just a minute ago which made her scared).

"you have a little sis?"

"no! no! no! this is Kirimi Nekozawa, there's a good chance that the person inside that room is her big brother" answered Tamaki. Tamaki placed Kirimi infront of him but when she saw Zero she began crying.

"ack! Tamaki what's happening!? Don't cry. Look I wont hurt you. I helped your big brother." When she had mention big brother, Kirimi had stopped crying and asked her something,

"big sister?" while pointing to Zero. She flung herself to Zero and hugged her.

"huh?! You have a little sister all along!" said Tamaki.

"no I don't, you halfwit! We don't even have the same surname!" she placed Kirimi down and squatted down to her, "look, Kirimi. Im not your big sis, okay? Do you wanna meet your big brother now? I think we can go in."

Tamaki looked at the two girls.

"Tamaki, are you going in or not?!"

"y-yes, im coming!"

INSIDE NEKOZAWA'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Nekozawa was still sleeping on his bed. Kirimi tried waking him up but Zero and Tamaki restricted her to do so. She started crying

"uh… Kirimi, lets go to the ice cream stall on the ground floor. I heard the ice cream there was delicious. Do you want some?" gently asked by Zero to make Kirimi calm down. She nodded.

"well, then lets go." Tamaki said to make them hurry out so that Nekozawa could get some rest and not put a curse on him again.

OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL

Zero was holding Kirimi's left hand while Tamaki was holding Kirimi's right hand. Well, to be honest, they did look like Kirimi's parents and the commoners were all staring at them as they made their way to the ice cream stall which made Zero and Tamaki quite uncomfortable.

"can I have green tea-flavor ice cream?" asked by… Tamaki….

"isn't Kirimi suppose to ask that question!" Tamaki whimpered., " Kirimi, what flavor ice cream do you like?" asked Zero.

"yam-flavor." Replied Kirimi.

"what about you, Zero?"

"huh? Me? nah, I just want a nice cup of iced green tea." She said as she pointed to the coffee shop nearby, "c'mon, I'll help you order."

Zero lifted Kirimi so she could she all the flavors of ice cream. Well, she still chose yam-flavor over the other flavors. Tamaki stared at them. Usually he was intrigued by the small commoner stalls but this time he wasn't for some unknown reason.

"Oi! Tamaki! Hurry up and order!"

"ah! Okay." He replied.

After they had ordered (Zero paid, by the way). They went to the coffee shop and sat down while Zero ordered iced green tea for herself. They heard the people whisper about them like, "whoa! They're tall!" "are they her parents?" "they look cute together!" "what a cute couple!" (they were able to tell Zero was a girl because she was wearing a mini dress with leggings. Courtesy of Haruhi's dad, because she had slept over at their place last night).

Zero sat down in her seat, comfortably, while she sipped her drink she looked outside at all the family of commoners and sighed. Tamaki, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat while his ice cream was dripping onto his arm. Kirimi watched the two teens and spoke,

"dear brother Tamaki is in love with big sis."

Tamaki blushed and the whispers started roaring up in the shop which was a major headache for Zero.

"c'mon, lets go before I… um… do something bad…" she replaced the words 'kill them all' with 'do something bad' so that Kirimi didn't cry and the people call the police (she had a temper but not as bad as Kyoya or Hani Honey).

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL

Luckily for them, Nekozawa was awake when they had arrived. Kirimi decided to stay with her big bro. Nekozawa thanked Zero before she and Tamaki left. Tamaki was following Zero which made her ask him a question,

"Tamaki… why are you following me…?"

He didn't know either but he managed to answer, "um… because I don't have anywhere to go…"

"what about school…" she replied.

"well,… um… its too late for school now…"

"you're the chairman's son how can you not go to school late!"

Tamaki whimpered and did puppy eyes on her. She just ignored him. She finally gave in after he tried for the 8th time (it was because he was following her everywhere and whispers started shooting up everywhere she went. Another major headache for her)

"ugh… fine," she turned round to face him and pointed a finger at his face, "but you have to help me cook a cake for a student at school." suddenly lightning appeared behind her (yeah. well, its just to make Tamaki scared…).

INFRONT OF ZERO'S VILLA

They decided to make the cake at zero's villa cuz she didn't want to go to Tamaki's house. when the door opened the klavier family maids greeted, "welcome back, mistress and master Tamaki," to them. Zero went to the living room and guess who visited… Leo!

"LEEEEEEOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" shouted zero as she flung herself to him. He caught her and held her bridal style, which didn't bother her at all but Tamaki was feeling a bit… well…, jealous.

"well, lets go to the kitchen then!" Leo exclaimed.

IN THE KITCHEN

Well, you have to admit it when you see it, Zero was a really good cook (she can't fry stuff though, she only knows how to bake) and Tamaki was the complete opposite. He tried helping her and ended up making her re-do the same recipe for the 9th time. She tied him up to prevent him from spoiling the 9th cake. He whimpered and cried so she ended up covering his mouth with a cloth too.

"there, done! Finally…" she said as she lifted up the cake. Tamaki just muffled. Since Zero is a good person, she decided to untie Tamaki.

She went to the living room and sat down ( she'd put the cake in the fridge to cool) with a bottle of iced green tea (boy, she is addicted to iced green tea). She switched on the TV and watched KBS World. Tamaki didn't understood a thing from that channel but Zero and Leo just watched it comfortably. After a while he asked Zero a question regarding school,

"Zero, did you know that the host club is hosting a ball tomorrow, before summer holidays? So… um… I thought that...well… if you could--."

"oh! That's right! I should ask Nakamori out, right away! Thanks for reminding me!" with that she ran upstairs to her room and immediately called Nakamori.

"disappointed…?" commented Leo. Tamaki nodded.

"she dresses up in boys clothes so there's no reason for stopping her from dancing with a girl," Leo said which made Tamaki go into emo ball mode, yet again.

"hmm…? What's going on here…?" mumbled Leo to himself.

NIGHT OF THE OURAN (BEFORE THE HOLIDAY'S) BALL.

"Welcome… to the Ouran High Host Club end of year ball!" Tamaki greeted but, "eh?! Where's everybody?!"(he didn't realize he was talking to the empty hall until he 'actually' opened his eyes).

"Seems that the girls are going outside, so the boys followed, because a motorcycle just showed up," Commented the twins.

"now that I realize, Haru-Chan isn't here? Where is she?" asked the innocent looking Honey.

" she said that she'll be arriving a bit late because of family problems," answered Kyoya.

They all went outside and saw the shiny sleek white motorbike. On top of that, it looks VERY expensive. The guy riding it parked his bike and took off his white helmet revealing… Zero…. She was wearing a white tux which looks kinda good on her. She walked to the entrance, with all the girls following, and stopped just before she entered. She turned round and her eyes met Nakamori's. She went towards her and held out her hand in a gentlemanly way. Nakamori blushed but she managed to take the hand that she was being offered. Then they walked hand-in-hand together into the now flooded, by people, hall. Music started playing and they got into dancing pose (don't ask, I don't know either). They dance with the classical music being played while hundreds of others were watching their every step. Eventually the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Hani Honey joined in. soon the hall was flooded by dancing people. The main couple separated and said their goodbyes and good nights to each other (Nakamori had to go home early and Zero had some business to attend to). She went to the back of the hall. She took out her phone and called someone. Meanwhile… kaoru had finished dancing and went to the back of the hall to find Zero for the main event.

He called out to her, "Hey, Z-!"

Zero# yea. _Im leaving tomorrow_. I don't even know why im bothered to do it. Just get ready the jet. I'll be there at 7PM. Sayonara.#

Kaoru eye's widen. He was shocked at what she just said. He ran away.

Why is Zero leaving? Where is she going and with who? What's the thing that she was bothered with? What was her reason to come to Japan only to leave again?

-

Me: phew! Glad that was done.

(slap)

Me: ITAI! What was that for!

Zero: I cant believe you made me cry and leave Japan just because I was going to--!

(closes her mouth)

Me: heheh. Nothing to see here. Please go along and review.

Zero*muffles violently*


	4. Past Memories

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. This story is mostly focusing on the 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing I said in the last two chappies. And also bout Zero's relationship with Tamaki and her past life.

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

MORNING. ZERO'S VILLA. ZERO'S ROOM.

Zero twisted and turned in bed last night and didn't really get a wink of sleep at all. Something was bothering her and all the maids and butlers knew it.

"ugh. What time is it?" Zero asked… nobody. (it was 7AM)

She dug her head further head into her pillow but to no avail. She finally gave up trying to sleep and threw the sheets somewhere. She went to her closet and took her, already packed, bag. She put it the sofa and went out of her room to get some breakfast. When she came down… hell has come to her doorstep… the host club, with Haruhi.

"ohayo gozaimass!!!" greeted the (annoying) host club, excluding Haruhi (as she was fascinated by the arts in the villa).

She glared at them and said, "why did you guys come here so early in the morning?" which made them whimper. Zero ignored them and went to the kitchen.

In there she took a whole chicken, some sausages, BBQ sauce, tongs and a portable grill and went to the back yard. Once there, she plugged in the grill and started cooking (yeah. well, I forgot to tell ya. She could grill too). The host club followed the girl, who was, by the way, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. When she finished cooking, she switched off the grill and sat on the picnic table, which was set up by the maids, outside. What was more amazing, was… she finished the whole chicken and left nothing of the sausages. The host club watched her eat, dumbfounded. She went upstairs and changed into her normal clothes and brought her packed up bag with her.

Before she went through the entrance she turned round to speak with the host club, "I wont be here the whole day so would you guys please leave," she left after that, in her own car.

"so it was true…" mumbled kaoru.

"what was true, kaoru?" asked hikaru.

"yeah. what was true hikaru?" asked by the head honcho.

"well, last night when I went to get Zero for the main event… I over heard her conversation on her phone…"

"what did she say?" asked the curious Haruhi.

Kaoru closed his eyes and said, "she's leaving Japan today at 7 PM."

There was an awkward silence and then the natural host spoke, "why…? Why is she leaving…?"

"I don't know…" replied kaoru.

They all were shocked by the news. After that, they went, doing what they always do.

LATE AFTERNOON. FUJIOKA RESIDENTS.

"bye~ Haruhi. Don't forget to lock the door~!" called Haruhi's dad just before he went to work.

"sigh~ at least I can do some cleaning up--." Haruhi was interrupted by the doorbell. 'hmm… I wonder who that is. Maybe dad forgot the keys.' She thought to herself.

She opened the door and two men stood at the door way. One said, "you have to come with us, missy, " and grabbed her left wrist.

"what! who are you?!" Haruhi shouted and managed to released her gripped hand. She closed the door but the other man stopped the door from closing with his foot.

"c'mon~ missy. You'll have fun." The two men grabbed both her wrist and attempted to drag her out of her home. Haruhi tried to scream to wake up the neighbors but was stopped by a hand around her neck. Before she even knew it, she had fainted.

UNKNOWN PLACE

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw the other hosts, all tied up. Her hands were tied up and so were her legs. Hani honey and Mori looked unconscious but fortunately the remaining hosts were conscious.

"where is this place?" asked Haruhi, as she looked all round the place. It looked like an alleyway and a metal drum was in the middle of them. The fire inside it was crackling loudly.

"Kyoya! Cant you call anybody?!" asked the scared host king.

"no can do, boss," answered the twins, "they took everything in out pockets and even our jackets."

"well, lookie here," said one of the guys from the gang of about 30 who approached them.

"we've got ourselves some rich kids!" shouted another.

"boss, lets kill the commoner girl." suggested a guy.

A big (fat) man approached them all with, what looks like, a gun in his hands, "good idea." He pointed the gun at Haruhi's forehead.

Haruhi screamed (yeah. well, hard to imagine… for me… sorry…). "wait! I'll give all my money! Just don't kill her!" shouted Tamaki.

"sorry, kid. Too late for love now." He pulled the trigger…

_***BANG***_

…it rang through everyone's ears.

The boss dropped down. Haruhi opened her eyes. Behind the boss was… Zero! She looked different than the Zero everybody knew, almost like a different person. She was dressed like a gangster (you know, with the leather jacket, jeans,7 ear piercings and leather boots). She was holding a pistol. She shot the boss! She threw it away, rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles. The other 29 guys weren't afraid of her, of course. Who would? (it would've been me cuz…).

"I told you guys not to follow me. and yet, you don't obey. You're gonna regret this." Zero said, in a different way than when she normally talks.

"we're not afraid of some girly girl. We're gonna have some fun. Right, boys?" the other guys shouted in agreement.

One guy ran to Zero with a knife. Zero had her hands in her pockets and Tamaki and the others were terrified as to what he would do to her. The guy pointed the knife right at Zero… suddenly she kicked him high in the face and finished him off with just one leg!

"why you…!" shouted the other 28 guys. They all ambushed her.

"ZEROOOO…!!!!!!" shouted the conscious and tied up hosts.

Zero took out her hands. She was wearing gloves. She threw the guy who was just about to attack her from behind to crash with another guy. She took down another 6 like that and then finished the remaining 20 with controlled but explosive kicks and punches. The gang was scared and ran away like chickens. She stuck her tongue out to them and then she untied the host club, fortunately Mori and Hani Honey woke up, by that time. She stood up and turned round, her back facing them.

Haruhi said to her, "thanks, Z--."

"Haruhi…, don't follow me anymore. That applies to the rest of you guys too. Don't follow me anywhere…" Zero said without even facing them. She walked away.

Tamaki shouted, "but! Zero! You're our friend!"

"Nobody wants to be the friend to the _daughter of the mafia _!!! Don't talk to me anymore!!" Zero shouted.

Haruhi was in tears and the other host club members were standing still, trying to digest what she just said. She walked away until nobody could she her anymore. Suddenly the host clubs body guards came. Tamaki stood in the same spot with the words '_nobody wants to be the friend to the_ _daughter of the mafia _!!!' ringing in his mind. He couldn't budge. Finally when he had enough, he screamed as hard and loud as he could and fainted. The others ran to him and so did his bodyguards. All were desperately worried about Tamaki.

NEXT MORNING. SUOU SECOND RESIDENCE. TAMKI'S ROOM.

"hey, hey, we think he's awake," said by the twins.

"Tama-Chan, are you okay?" asked the blonde senpai.

"the doctor said that you stressed out your whole body until the point where you fainted." Commented the shadow king.

Tamaki opened his eyes. The host club was in his room, sitting on the sides of his bed.

"you know, Haruhi looked after you last night until this morning." Said Kyoya.

Haruhi's back was facing Tamaki. She was crying a little.

_***BAM***_

… the sound made everyone look at the broken down door.

"TAMAKIIIIII!!!!!!!!" shouted… LEO! What was he doing there?! Anyways, he shouted as he flung himself to Tamaki.

"huh? who are you?!" shouted Tamaki.

"WHAT!!!!! you don't remember me!!!! IM LEEEEOOOOO!!!!!!!!" scolded Leo.

"okay okay!!! Stop the screaming PLEEEEEAASEEEE!!!!!!" screamed Tamaki.

"Something bad happened, Tamaki! Zero left, right? _She left for south Korea!_ And I think I know her reason!"

'WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!' screamed the hosts in their minds.

"well, what is it?! Whats the reason?!" asked the twins.

"did she say she was the _daughter of the mafia_ ?"asked Leo.

"*sniff sniff* yes, she did…" replied the gently crying Haruhi.

"I researched her and nothing like that ever came up," Commented Kyoya.

Leo looked at them with serious eyes, "you guys know her nationality, right?"

"Hai. She's quarter German, French, Japanese and Korean." Answered Hani Honey.

"well, her mom's nationality was German and French so that makes her dad, Japanese and Korean." Commented Leo.

"wow!" replied the host club.

"and you guys know that she's the daughter of a game(console) company, right?" he continued, " her mom's family made this company. And as Kyoya said, nothing about the mafia is ever related if you searched her. And you guys still don't know why and how she's related to the mafia."

Mori stared at him, "why?"

"its because… _her father was part of the mafia…"_

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!" screamed the host club.

"but isn't she the heiress of her mom's company?!" shouted Tamaki.

Leo shook his head, " its just like your situation."

"what! what do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"just like I said, her situation is similar to Tamaki's," he pointed to Tamaki, who was in bed, " she cant see her mom, _unless she follows her dad and continue his work!"_

Everybody widen their eyes as Leo continued, "_and also… she lost her brother in a battle with another gang in south korea."_

"_she lost her brother_ meaning he died?" asked the twins.

"nope. _He's alive._ He is still held hostage by the other mafia gang. Did you guys noticed, last night when she was fighting the gang, she overeacted and almost killed them without injuring herself?"

"now that you mention it, yes she kinda did. Last time, she was not that serious and had gotten hurt." Answered, the now stopped crying, Haruhi.

"well, it seems that the gang that attacked you last night was part of the gang, who _killed and kidnapped her dad and brother. _Her twin brother got caught when he tried to save their dad. So he's now stuck in south korea. That's the reason… I think. Well, it's the most sensible reason I could think off."

'what! if you _think_ that's the reason then why are you so confident when you were talking about it?!'

"but… even though I really worry about her… I can interfere with her business…" Leo said.

"what! she's you're bestfriend! How could you not help her!" shouted the angry Haruhi.

"its impossible to interfere without getting caught and killed by the mafia! Even her own gang would kill us!" Leo shouted back at her.

There was silence. Then Leo continued, "… but… when I said that Zero couldn't meet with her mother… that rule was made by her dad's mother… but… it stopped working since a while ago…"

"what does that mean…?" asked Tamaki.

"wait! Does that mean… her mom's… dead?!" exclaimed Haruhi. Leo nodded, sadly.

Tamaki grabbed Leo by his collar and shouted, " you mean to tell me that both of her parents are dead!?" Leo nodded back. Tamaki mumbled something to himself as he let go of Leo.

"she died in a car crash… and, as Zero told me, her mom was the one who she saw dying right infront of her eyes…"

"but she said that she saw her brother dying! Not her mom! Could she be lying to us!?" kaoru exploded.

"kaoru… calm down," hikaru said to calm kaoru down.

"how could I calm down when our friend lied to us and left us without even telling her friends!" once that had came out of kaoru's mouth, he regretted it, and covered his mouth.

"kaoru… do you, by chance, … _like Zero_?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru turned bright red. He stood up and rushed through the door. "KAORU!" shouted hikaru. He began running after him but Haruhi caught his arm and restrained him from doing so.

"hikaru… he needs to be left alone…" commented Haruhi. Hikaru stared at her and sat back down.

"please continue…" hikaru ordered Leo.

"when she had said that her brother was dying… it wasn't a lie. But it contradicts what I had just said."

" so what's your point." Said the shadow king.

"her memories got mixed up when she got _shot by a bullet_ when she went with her brother to try and get their father." Leo commented.

"so let me get this straight. Her mom died in a car crash a while ago after her dad was kidnapped. And it just so happens that Zero was also involved in the crash but luckily survived but in exchange for sparring her life, she saw her mom die right infront of her eyes. Her brother went to South Korea to get back their dad, and she followed him there. Once there, her brother was caught and held hostage in the process of getting his dad. His father was killed and Zero tried to save her remaining family member but failed and took a bullet instead. And then she came here to settle some business but it seems that her plan didn't work and so immediately left to save her brother instead of wasting time."

Leo stood up, went to the window and stared at something outside, "im impressed, Kyoya." He praised him. "although there were some things in your speech that I've never told you," he mumbled under his breath. He spotted his chauffeur outside. He said, "well, time flies. I need to go home now," before he turned round.

"France?" asked Tamaki.

"yea… so I hope I meet you guys again," Leo replied and then mumbled, "especially you…_ Tamaki_," to himself before he went through the door.

"well, im gonna find kaoru, now. Bye guys, see ya tomorrow," said hikaru as he walked towards the door. He mumbled, "or not…" to himself.

"ah! Hikaru, can I follow you? I need to apologize to kaoru." Asked the brown haired girl.

"um… okay." Replied hikaru. They went through the door.

"I will be taking my leave now, if you don't mind." Said the shadow king as he walked through the door.

"bye bye tama-Chan," called the blonde senpai.

"bye," came from the tall senpai.

Tamaki just stared at his friends as they walked through the door. Once they all had left he got off his bed and closed the door. He went to his elegant bathroom. He prepared a bubble bath for himself with commoner's soap ( haha! Habit's die hard ). He discarded his clothes and went in the hot water, slowly. He took a sponge with him and scrubbed himself. Somehow, Kuma-chan was also included.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling, "what am I going to do?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he had a flashback from when he was in France, he was just a small, cheerful and clever boy.

_-Flashback-_

_Tamaki (with Kuma-chan) was sitting under a tree in the park, near his old mansion. His mother was, yet again, admitted into the hospital. He had nothing to do except stare at all the kids, playfully playing with their friends._

_A girl with long, straight, blonde hair, approached him. A boy with short, messy, blonde hair, was following behind her. She held out her hand to Tamaki while asking him a question, " do you want to play with us?"_

_It took him a while to answer her as he was looking at the two friends. "Uh… okay…" he said as he took her hand. The two helped Tamaki to his feet._

_The three of them played, happily together, the whole day until late afternoon. Tamaki bid them goodbye and turned around to walk home but was stopped…_

"_wait! What's your name?" asked the girl._

" _im Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine. But you can call me Tamaki or Rene." He answered._

"_im __Léo__ J__ean-Pierre. You can call me Leo." Replied the boy, happily._

" _im Anne Zuno Rene Klavier. You can call me Anne or Zuno." Replied the girl, "lets play together again, Tamaki." (you can hear a Laughter after that)_

_-End of flashback-_

The last sentence echoed in Tamaki's head. He was still staring at the ceiling, wide-eyed. He went out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He laid on his bed. He whispered to himself,

"Zero… was my lover…"

What is happening here?! What a big bomb! What will Tamaki do? how will he react? Most importantly, is this the business that Zero was bothered to do?

-

Me: phew *wipes sweat off forehead*

Zero: why you…! *punches author on the middle of face with full power*

Me: ITAI! What now!

Zero: just felt like it…

Me: *nose bleeds* what the ----!

Tamaki: now calm down--

Me: -- shut up, emo ball!"

Tamaki: *goes into emo ball mode*

Hikaru: take it easy guys.

Kaoru: what's the big deal making me run away!

*pandemonium*

Kyoya: will you guys quiet down.

Mori: ….

Haruhi: Hani-senpai will wake up…

Everyone that's fighting: gasp!

Hani Honey: ZZZZZZZZZ….

Me: *whisper* don't forget to review and tell me how to improve my story. Bye now.


	5. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover's

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. This story just the continuation of the last chappy. But its not much for a story (sorry. Its cuz of my stupid brain for not thinking of any ideas. Plus nobody is giving me ideas) .

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

NIGHT. SUOU SECOND RESIDENTS. TAMAKI'S ROOM.

Tamaki was lying in bed, awake. He had been having a flashback marathon in his head and all he could do was remember. He, suddenly, was reminded of the time when he was spying Shiro Takaoji at his music lesson, when Hina Kamishiru asked him to play with her (which triggered a flashback).

_-Flashback-_

'_Elementary school Tamaki' was sitting in on one of the piano chairs in his music room. He stared at the other students who were practicing happily with each other. He didn't really wanted to mingle with the other students so he sat down on one of the isolated pianos._

_Coincidentally, Zero was in the same class (but Leo wasn't). She called out to him, "Tamaki? What a coincidence!"_

_She went to him as he stared at her._

_She sat next to him and showed him her music sheet. "Tamaki, what piece are you playing? Do you want to practice with me?"_

_-End of flashback-_

He took out his cellphone and dialed some numbers. He called… Kyoya…. ( oops. Tamaki, you made a big mistake)

NIGHT. KYOYA'S HOUSE. KYOYA'S ROOM.

*ring ring ring*

… came from Kyoya's phone, on his bedside table.

He stretched out his hand and grabbed his phone hastily, without getting out of bed. He looked at the caller ID and pressed the green button.

"what?! what do you want?!" he shouted into the phone.

Tamaki# Kyoya, I cant sleep… I need your he--# Tamaki was cut off.

"solve it yourself!" Kyoya shouted into his phone and threw it across the room. He resumed what he did before the call… sleeping….

BACK TO SUOU SECOND RESIDENTS. TAMAKI'S ROOM.

"Kyoya!" he shouted into his phone. Then he sighed and put back his phone.

He tried covering his head with a pillow and his ears with earplugs but _her_ _face _and _voices_ couldn't disappear from his mind.

EARLY MORNING. SUOU RESIDENTS. OUTSIDE TAMAKI'S ROOM.

"is young master, okay?" asked one of the maids who gathered infront of Tamaki's room.

"I don't know?" answered another.

"I heard him shouting last night," Commented a butler.

Shima knocked on the door. There was no answer so she went in. Tamaki was sprawled on his bed with his pillow on his head and earplugs in his ears (no wonder he couldn't hear Shima knock) .

"young master Tamaki," called Shima as she took his ear plugs out of his ears. He turned round, with a sleepy face and shouted at the sight of the woman infront of him,

"SHI-SHI-SHIMA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"

"I live here…" she replied plainly.

"but why are you in my room?!" he questioned her.

" I was worried about young master, so I entered your room to see if young master is okay."

"oh."

Tamaki stood up. "I think I'll be going to Mizusu-San's Inn today, so please take care of Antoinette for me."

Suddenly Antoinette burst through Tamaki's bedroom door and pounced on Tamaki making them both fall to the floor. The dog whimpered with a 'you're leaving me behind again?' look.

Tamaki was in tears and hugged the poor dog, "oh, Annie!! I'm sorry…!! Of course I'll take you with me today…!!" he hooked Antoinette to her leash, "well then, I'm off!!"

"take care and have a good day, young master Tamaki," called out all the staff before Tamaki went.

"By the way… does young master notice that he's still in his pajamas," said one of the staff members when Tamaki was out of sight.

LATER. MIZUSU'S INN.

Tamaki played the piano gracefully (by the way, he borrowed spare clothes from suzie). Haruhi took a quick glanced at him (Haruhi works here again, this summer) . girls were gathering around him and it made Haruhi feel a li'l bit jealous.

A FEW WEEKS LATER. MIZUSU'S INN (I know this is kinda fast, sorry).

Haruhi was hanging the bed sheets. The host club came for breakfast, surprisingly Kyoya was there too. Tamaki was… serving them. It was a disaster. Hani honey turned into his dark self when Tamaki accidentally dropped his cake on the floor. Kyoya death glared at Tamaki when he accidentally spilled Kyoya's tea on his lap. Mei was there too. And she was screaming his ear off because he accidentally poured water all over her face and ruined her makeup. All Tamaki could do was pray that all of his sufferings would end (and for Haruhi to help him) . and then his wish was granted…

_***BAM***_

… by the sound of the broken down door (hmm… sounds familiar) . Everybody looked at the door.

"GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" screamed Leo as he ran to the host club. He threw the newspaper he was holding onto the table the host club was eating at. "bad news! Look!" he shouted as he pointed to the newspaper.

They all stared at it in confusion(because the newspaper was in Korean.. duuuuhhhh…).

"what language is this in?" asked the twins.

"oh, right. I forgot about that. It says, _girl defeated the most wanted mafia gang but got injured in return_. I bet that girl is Zero! As soon as I read this I rushed here. I need to go now. My flight to Seoul is waiting for me. where's Haruhi?"

"at the back…" answered Mori.

Leo rushed to the back. Kyoya phoned for a jet for them. Leo came back with Haruhi and dragged her into his limo. He explained what had happened to her, in the car.

"Tamaki, we need to leave for the airport now. Our flight is waiting for us." Commented Kyoya.

"oh, okay. Lets go." Replied Tamaki.

SEOUL. HOSPITAL. (sorry I skipped. The flight scene was boring.)

Luckily the host club caught up with Leo. He asked the nurse where Zero's room was (in Korean of course) . and ran there, with Haruhi following him.

KLAVIER'S HOSPITAL ROOM.

They rushed in. there was two beds across each other in the room. They saw someone who looks similar to zero, but on a wheelchair, next to the bed on the left side, with his head on the bed.

Leo rushed next to him while shouting, "_Richard!"_ the guy turned round, and as they had expected it, he looked almost exactly like Zero (their hair were diff) . but something was wrong.

"Richard! Where's Zero?!" asked Leo. Richard didn't answer, instead he handed Leo a letter, that he had in his hands. Leo held it up while the other hosts gathered around him.

"OH FUCK!!!" sweared Leo. The others were shocked, basically because they've never heard Leo swear before. He threw the letter in the air and left the room without wasting anytime.

Tamaki caught the letter and read it(fortunately it was in Japanese), along with Kyoya. Tamaki had almost dropped off his jaw while Kyoya almost lost it, as in mentally lost it. The twins saw their 'not-so-normal' reactions and grabbed it from them. They read it out loud,

"I have kidnapped Zero,.."

And then kaoru continued, " …for ransom… "

"WTF!!! It doesn't even have an address in it!! How are we supposed to know where to send the money! Stupid villains!" cried the twins in anger.

"let me see!" shouted Hani. He took the letter and he and Mori read it. After they had read it, Hani turned into his dark side and Mori looked rather… the same.

"Tono!" the twins turned round, "Tono? Where did highness go, and Kyoya too?!"

Hani Honey and Mori also turned around but they did not spotted the two bestfriends anywhere. "eh? Where did tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan go?" asked the curious Blonde Senpai.

"they left…" came from the person in the wheelchair. Truthfully, they had almost forgot about him. "let me introduce myself, im _Richard Shiro Rene Klavier, Zero's twin bro."_ he flashed them a smiled, which reminded them of Zero. "if you don't mind me pointing out that the letter has a citrus scent on it (perhaps that's why he had his head on the bed and on the letter)." Mori took a sniff at the letter and Shiro was right, _there was a citrus smell._ "I bet I know where its from and where they had taken Zero." Surprisingly he stood up from his wheel chair, "and I hope you don't mind me coming with you. after all, she_ is_ my sis."

"c'mon then." Replied the twins. Shiro smiled.

"its been a long time since I've fought something," murmured Shiro.

MEANWHILE. IN AN _ORANGE_ NIGHTCLUB (sorry, I cant resist making this joke).

Tamaki had figured out where Zero was and entered the club(which he thinks Zero is in). it was a noisy place. People were dancing all over the place and some people seemed… _drunk_.

MEANWHILE, IN A HIDDEN ALLEYWAY NEAR THE SAME NIGHTCLUB.

Zero opened her eyes. He hands, body and legs were tied and her mouth was taped. She looked around. She was in an alleyway and there were a few guys there too. She suddenly felt cold. She noticed her jacket was taken away. She shivered helplessly.

A thug walked towards her. "looks like you have a lot to say, _Zero_," he said as he peeled the tape off Zero's face and untie her hands( cuz she couldn't move her hands. Her upper arms were still tied to her body).

"who are you?" she asked after he peeled off the tape.

"well then, look into my face, do I remind you of someone?" he replied.

Zero's eyes widen, "you-you're-you're--."

"ZERO!" Zero was cut off by Tamaki's scream but Tamaki was nowhere to be seen.

The guy infront of Zero snapped his fingers, signaling the other guys to check who it was. After a while, they brought Tamaki in.

"Tamaki!" shouted Zero upon seeing him.

"Zero!"

They threw Tamaki to the floor infront of Zero.

"look who we have here. Its _Suou_."

"h-how do you know my name?" asked Tamaki.

"that may not be of any importance now." He replied.

"Tamaki! Why did you come here?!" shouted Zero.

"to save you, of course." He replied plainly.

"how much of an idiot can you be? You just came to your death!" the guy said as he nodded to the other thugs. They beat up Tamaki. Zero screamed 'stop it' but they didn't stop and continued to beat up Tamaki. The guy who wasn't fighting took out a video camera and signaled the other's to stop. "now, say that you're going to give up… Zero." He said as he pointed the camera at Tamaki.

"impossible," answered Tamaki.

"what?!" shouted the guy.

"are you deaf? I said impossible…"

The guy, holding the camera, took a wooden chair and attempted to hit Tamaki. Tamaki braced himself.

_***BAM***_

... it hit but…

Tamaki opened his eyes and… Zero was on top of him! She got hit by the chair. Tamaki hugged the freezing girl while calling her name, "Zero…"

"TONO!" shouted the twins.

"ZERO!" shouted Shiro.

The guy signaled the other's to go outside and bring the people in. suddenly. Hunny rushed in to Tamaki.

"Tama-Chan! Rene-Chan!" he shouted.

"Hunny! Zero--!" was all Tamaki could say.

The guy attempted to attack Hunny but he was thrown to the wall by Hunny's 'Little Bunny Flying Kick'. Mori came in dragging all the tied up thugs and tied up the last one. the other hosts came in too. Suddenly, Tamaki's vision blacken.

3AM. HOTEL(which Kyoya booked for them).

Zero slowly stirred awake. But she couldn't move. She felt herself being pushed to something or _someone_. All she could she was someone's bare chest(she was wearing a singlet and boxer shorts). She tried to wiggle out of his grip but couldn't. she looked up at his face and screamed(in her mind),

'T-TAMAKI!!!!!!!'

-

Me: sorry I didn't put in the rhetorical questions on the end. I just didn't know what to put. Gomei* bow*.

Hunny: its all right.

Me: really?

Kyoya: no, it isn't.

Me: Kyoya, you idiot…

Tamaki: Kyoya! Don't be mean to the author! She might make Nekozawa-Senpai put a curse on us!

Haruhi: we don't care.

Twins: plus she only puts the curse on highness and Kyoya.

Tamaki: AHH!!! Hunny-Senpai! Mori-Senpai! HELP!

Hunny: sorry, were too busy eating cakes.

Mori: *nods*.

Me: oh well, the twins are right. Anyways look forward to the next chappy. Although it's a bit fluffy. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and give me ideas on how to improve this story. But no flames please.

Zero: wait! Why am I not in this conversation?


	6. Fluffy Bussiness

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. This story is to deepen Zero's relationships with the host club members. Its a bit fluffy mostly because of Mori and Hunny.

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

'T-TAMAKI!!!!!!!'

Zero wiggled furiously out of his grip( like a fish…). She tried pushing herself away from him. He woke up be cause of Zero struggling and loosen his grip thus making Zero fall from the single bed.

"whoa--!" she said as she fell down.

"Zero! Are you okay?!" asked Tamaki as he got up from bed(he was wearing boxers only).

Tamaki tried helping Zero up but she pushed him away.

"Zero?"

"n-no, Tamaki. I cant. It-its because Haruhi has eyes for you, s-since I met you both--," Zero said, shivering.

Tamaki pinned her arms to the floor.

"Ta-Tamak--!"

Zero was cut off by Tamaki placing his lips on her's. She closed her eyes. He kissed her but she didn't kiss back. Tamaki parted her and stared at her. She opened her eyes.

"im sorry, Tamaki. Im sorry…" Zero said weakly.

Suddenly Thunder and Lightning flashed from outside the window.

"HARUHI!!!!!" they both shouted and went through the door.

Zero ran after Tamaki, to Haruhi's room.

"Haruhi! Open the door! Haruhi!" they both shouted as they hit and banged Haruhi's door.

Suddenly the door opened… reveling… the half naked Hikaru. And his pants were very low on his waist too.

"what are you guys doing here… so early in to morning… in those clothing…?" asked hikaru while pointing to their inappropriate pieces of clothing.

"hikaru? Whose that?" they heard Haruhi from inside the bedroom.

"oh! It was room service!" hikaru shouted back. " if you don't mind, I have business to do." he said as he closed the door.

"um… okay~?"

The dumbfounded couple walked back to their room. Tamaki twisted the handle… but the door wouldn't open.

"Tamaki… did you bring the card key…?" asked Zero plainly.

"uh… um…" Tamaki muttered as he searched his whole attire for the damn card key. "no…" he answered.

"Tamaki… you idiot…"

10AM LATER. IN THE LOCAL PARK (remember, this is still Seoul).

"hmm… I wonder why Satoshi(how does she know him?) called me to--. Ugh!" Zero muttered to herself and accidentally being cut off by hitting someone. "choesongnida ('sorry' in Korean)"

She had hit… Mori! What a coincidence! Anyways, the tall senior looked at her. She looked different. One very noticeable change is her hair. It looked like it was dyed light brown, just recently. She also looked a bit shorter, maybe because she didn't spike up her hair.

"oh! _Tak-Kun_ (why is she being so familiar with Mori?)_!_ What are you doing here?!"

"_Satoshi _called me to meet him here." He replied.

"oh, me too…"

They blinked(anime style) and stared at each other. They suddenly chuckled together.

"what's that boy thinking bout us?" she said as she giggled some more. Mori couldn't help but smiled warmly.

After a few more LOL moments, they walked through the park. They had found that the park was full of couples in wedding dresses and suits, taking pictures. Zero was curious so she asked one of the spectators nearby( in Korean of course).

"hey, Tak-Kun, it's a cute couple wedding picture contest, they're tallying with stickers. Plus we could wear a wedding dress and suit for free! Lets see what the prizes are." Zero explained to Mori. They went to the source and looked at the table full of amazing prizes. The first prize was two tickets for a trip to Jeju island. The second was the prize that caught the two's attention the most. It was three huuuuuge boxes of _otoro!_

'HARUHI!' they screamed in their minds.

They entered the competition. Mori came out of the males changing room wearing a white suit. He paced around a bit, waiting for Zero to come out of the females changing room. There was a crowd gathering, because of Mori. Zero came out wearing a strapless knee-high wedding gown (plus accessories). They waited for their turn to take the photo. When they were posing for the pictures, they felt a bit uncomfortable (because of the huge crowd staring at them). The photographer asked them to get into a more natural pose. They positioned themselves. Suddenly, just before the picture was taken, the crowd shouted,

"KISS! KISS!"

Mori was a bit shocked at the suggestion but he bend down slowly and was about to kiss her on the lips when suddenly, her head darted forward and kissed his cheek! The picture was taken.

When it went up the board (where people could put stickers on them). The crowd suddenly grabbed a handful of stickers and stuck them on Zero's and Mori's picture(you can barely see the picture at the end).

Later on they won first prize. They were a bit disappointed, until… Zero went to the happy second prize winners to exchanged their prizes. The couple was shocked at the exchange but they agreed to it and so they changed the otoro with the tikets to Jeju island. Zero went beside Mori and handed him the boxes of otoro. He smiled and, unexpectantly, kissed her forehead which made the crowd go wild. She smiled back at him.

EARLY AFTERNOON. AQUARIUM.

'hmm… I wonder why Tak-Kun wanted me to come here?' Zero thought to herself. "oof!" she was so deep in thought that she didn't look forward so she accidentally bumped into someone and they both fell.

"oh! Rene-Chan! Im so sorry!" Hani (!) said as he helped her up.

"Hunny! What are you doing here?!"

"I just felt like it. But there weren't any tour guides which speak Japanese so I accidentally got lost. Also, I don't speak Korean."

Zero chuckled, " well then, do you want to touch starfishes and turtles or feed mantarays and sharks."

Hani Honey sweatdropped, "uh… I'll touch the starfish and turtles then…"

"starfish and turtles it is!" shouted Zero as she grabbed his left hand and dragged him to the petting place(sorry. I dunno what's the name of the place. Its been along time since I went to the zoo.)

LATER. SAME PLACE. FOOD COURTYARD.

Hani ordered a banana sundae while Zero ordered a Japanese Bento box. They sat down at one table and began eating like there was no tomorrow.

"hmm, looks like its gonna shower a li'l…" muttered Zero to herself between gulps.

Hani had finished earlier and went to the souvenir shop to buy some things for Haruhi, Takashi and the others. Hani came back a bit later and found Zero relaxing. Or more like sleeping to him. He shook her a bit to wake her up.

"Rene-Chan? Rene-Chan. Wake up,_ Zero_," called Hani.

Zero's head shot up while saying, " no, _Satoshi_. Leave some for _Tak-Kun_" Suddenly her eyes opened and she blinked a few times, unaware of her surroundings. She concentrated on Hani's face for a while and then she stood up and grabbed her stuff. "lets go now Hani, the last bus goes in 20 mins," she said suddenly as she dragged Hani through the corridors.

"uh… Rene-Chan? How do you know Satoshi?" asked the senpai while still being dragged by his kouhai.

"oh! Didn't Tak-kun tell you?" she asked back.

Hani shook his head, " and why are you being so familiar with Takashi?"

"About 3 years ago Tak-kun and his bro came here for the karate and judo competition, correct? I happened to enter both of those and I incidentally met them while shopping in Seoul. We got to know each other after that. And although, we don't contact each other on a daily basis, we're still best of friends," and then she finished with a _genuine _smile.

"whoa! What a long~ story! Takashi actually said something about you." replied Hani.

"really?! What was it?" she asked, excitedly.

"_your parents looked really happy in the stands_."

"…" there was an awkward silence as she continued to drag Hani.

"Rene-Chan?"

"were they, really? Im glad…" these were the last words she spoke for the whole time they were going home. Hani had noticed, for the very first time, that Zero was very quiet on the bus.

EARLY EVENING. BACK AT THE HOTEL.

There was a knock at Kyoya's hotel room door. Luckily he had just finished showering and he was _almost_ dressed for dinner( he was wearing his pants but his short sleeve shirt wasn't buttoned up yet). He opened the door.

"Kyoya… can I sleep here tonight…?" asked the fully soaked Zero… plainly.

_**...**_ there was silence.

"sure…" he replied.

"yay!" she shouted as she went past him and through the door, " I think im going to take a shower."

She didn't take very long to shower (unlike some girls…) . she went out of the toilet fully dressed in a sleeveless jacket and some shorts. She combed her half wet hair at the mirror (back in the toilet) and adjusted some of her earrings there too. Kyoya watched her.

"Kyoya, how long are you going to stand there and stare at me?" she asked without turning around. There was no reply, and she wasn't expecting one either. "now, tell me." she said suddenly.

"tell you what?" asked the shadow king back to her.

"how you resist punching your bestfriend when he was kissing your _girlfriend_?"

A smirk grew on Kyoya's face. He went towards Zero, " It's because… I can do this…"

"ah!" she called out as he wrapped his arms round her waist, which took her by surprise. "Kyoya, that tickles." She giggled a bit. He rested his head on her left shoulder.

"are you sure…?" he whispered into her ear.

She turned round and face him. "Kyoya. you are--."(she wanted to say, 'Kyoya. You are a sly one.')

She was cut off by Kyoya placing his lips on hers. She wasn't very shocked and returned the kiss, delicately. Wrapping his arms round her waist, he licked her bottom lip, asking for access. She opened her mouth for him and he did his thing. She wrapped her arms round his neck, deepening the kiss even more. They were so engrossed by each other that they forgot to breath. Finally after, what seems like a looooooooooong make out session, they parted but still hugging the other.

"_Kyoya… I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

And then they continued to kiss passionately.

-

Me: oooooh… interesting. I love how it develops.

Tamaki: why do I always get bullied by the author…

Me: oh, shut up. I support Kyoya and Zero more that Tamaki and Zero.

Tamaki: *tears up* what! why?

Me: because you completely forgotten about her, you idiot!

Tamaki: im the most horrible person ever!!! *runs away*

Hikaru: *sigh* there he…

Kaoru: …goes again. *sigh*

Haruhi: did anybody stuff mushrooms into my closet again?

Mori: Tamaki…

Hunny: oh, it might be Tama-Chan.

Me: oh well, please review and tell me how to improve my story. I will not be accepting reviews once the story is over, which maybe in another 3-5 chappies). I know im really bad. Gomei. Incase you guys are confuse I will write some kind of summary as the last chapter.


	7. A drop of Romance And A Dash Of Bad News

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. This story tells of Zero's relationship with Kyoya. And also some romance between them.

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

MEANWHILE. HOTEL LOBBY.

"where the hell is Kyoya and Zero?" asked hikaru.

"yeah. we've been waiting here for 20 mins already," complained the tired kaoru.

"hmm… did you notice that they keep spending a lot of time together. You know, like a _couple_." Said the calm and collected Haruhi.

"actually, I _did_ notice that." Replied Hunny.

"yeah." replied Mori.

There was a mixture of jealousy and shame on Tamaki's face. He hasn't said a word since he got there.

"hey, lets go check them out," suggested hikaru.

"but the question is where are both of them?" asked kaoru.

"oh, I saw Zero enter Kyoya's room a while ago," finally said by Tamaki.

"lets go there then!" shouted Hunny as he and Mori made their way to the elevator. The others followed.

INFRONT OF KYOYA'S ROOM.

"hey, whos that?!" shouted hikaru as he neared the door. Two other people were there too.

The two blondes turned round. What a coincidence! It was Leo and Shiro (hehe! Rhymes…).

"what are you guys doing here?" asked kaoru.

"we were hungry so we decided to have dinner with Zero. She said that she was going to sleep in Kyoya's room tonight, since she doesn't have a room." Replied Leo.

Hunny smiled, "you can join us too, since we're also having dinner togeth--!"

He was cut off by Zero's scream inside the room. Everyone immediately went silent and listened carefully to the conversation inside the room. It sounded a bit faded.

"Kyoya, careful!" they heard Zero shout.

"careful?! I barely even touched you!" Kyoya shouted back.

"ITAI! Find the hole properly will ya!"

"Im trying my best, okay!"

She screamed again which made the others tear down the door. They didn't hear the door being teared down and so continued their conversation (which was , by the way, in the toilet).

"KYOYA!" they heard Zero shout again.

They went to the toilet and peeked in quietly. They saw Zero sat down in a chair and Kyoya was behind her trying to… put on her earring (on her left ear. They were looking at the mirror and didn't notice Shiro, Leo and the host club). The other host's souls flew away~ (anime style. Shiro's and Leo's were still there though).

"for gods sake, Kyoya, at least try to, painlessly, put on my earring properly. And I did told you to bring spare glasses on trips, last time, didn't I?" she said as she got up. (P.S Kyoya's glasses fell when he and Zero were making out and he accidentally stepped on them. And Zero's earring wasn't 'in' properly yet when they were making out too so it fell and Kyoya helped her put it on. But I guess he wasn't much help, either)

They turned round and saw the 'dead' or, better called, 'lifeless hosts' were there, lying unconsciously on the floor. And to Zero, it looked like Tamaki had a nose bleed.

"…!" the couple was shocked. 'dejavu?!' they both thought (refer to chappy 1).

Zero went to them and tried to wake up Haruhi first and then the rest. Leo and Shiro also helped. Kyoya had a bit of a hard time waking up Tamaki, though.

"ugh! Zero is that you?" asked Haruhi as she focused on Zero's face.

"yeah, its me. okay, hurry up and help me wake up the others. Im damn hungry!" Zero replied.

LATER. IN THE CROWDED STREETS.

Zero and Kyoya was leading the gang. They were at the front of the group and one thing the other's weren't comfortable about was that _they were holding hands _(one reason is because they _love _each other and the other reason is because Kyoya couldn't see a fuck'in thing and Zero needed to lead him)_._ And the major difference between them now, was that Kyoya was taller than Zero (perhaps she didn't spike up her hair or she's wearing flipflops now and not her 'boy' school shoes).

Hunny asked them a question, to end the awkwardness, " Rene-Chan, when and where did you and Kyo meet each other?"

Zero turned round to face them while still walking, "me? and Kyo?_ We met in France_ on his school trip."

'WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!' screamed the others, in their minds.

"yeah. we met in the airport just as I was shopping for your souvenirs," Kyoya replied, without facing them. (sorry I made Kyoya sound like he doesn't care bout the others, since he didn't spare anytime to buy stuff in France instead of the airport).

"_how _did you meet her, Kyoya?" asked, the now, interested Tamaki.

"we bumped into each other and coincidentally we were holding your picture. Our pictures dropped and we saw the other's picture and… well… you get the idea…" replied Zero. " so… to me, we met mostly because of _you_, Tamaki," she said, pointing at Tamaki. "oh, look. We're here." Right infront of them was… Mc Donalds…

"Mc Donalds! Zero, I don't think they'll like the taste…" suggested the shivering Haruhi while remembering the time she and Kyoya was eating fast food.

"oh, don't worry. _Kyoya likes it_." Answered Zero. (hmm… interesting…)

A MOMENT LATER. IN MC DONALDS.

The others stared at the couple awkwardly, throughout the time they ate there. (Kyoya and Zero, Haruhi and Tamaki, The cousins, The twins and Shiro and Leo sat together, each duo on a separate table)

Zero was enjoying her big Mac whilst Kyoya sat next to her watching her every move. Every now and then, Zero would feed Kyoya a few chips at a time, and Kyoya wiped his mouth clean, everytime.

When they all had finished, Zero went to the counter to buy some take-aways.

"are you still hungry after all the food you just ate?" asked hikaru.

"well, kinda," Zero answered.

BACK AT THE HOTEL. KYOYA'S ROOM.

Zero laid the food on the coffee table and sat in one of the arm chairs. She unzipped a bit of the top of her jacket and she wore Kyoya's boxer shorts, just because the room felt hot to her.

Kyoya came out from the toilet wearing only his pants (and of course, no glasses). His pants were pretty low on his waist and it showed his _hot_ toned abs. he sat down on the bed and grabbed the food on the table. He gorged down a big Mac in seconds before later consuming a big bucket of fizzy soda.

"hmm… it looks like you're hungry," taunted Zero.

"well, what do you expect. I only ate chips and drank a bit of your soda," replied Kyoya.

"I think im going to sleep now," she said as she grabbed a blanket from the bed. She sat back on the chair and covered herself with the blanket, "oyasuminasai!" she called out before closing her eyes.

Kyoya wanted to argue her to sleep on the bed with him but once her mind is set, you cant change it. Once he had finished the rest of the food, she was already fast asleep.

He went to the toilet to wash his hands and when he came out, Zero had switched her sleeping position. Her head was over one arm of the chair and her legs were over the other arm. He held one of her hands. It was freezing! He knew by that fact only, that her whole body was freezing. He lifted her (bridal style and without waking her up) and placed her on his double bed. He placed the covers on top of her. He could see that she was shivering a bit. He got into the covers and hugged her, transferring his body heat to her, to warm her up. She 'did' stirred her eyes a bit, saw Kyoya's face, muttered something Kyoya couldn't hear and she fell back asleep afterwards.

THE NEXT MORNING. UNKNOWN PLACE.

Zero woke up with a startle. She massaged her forehead. Suddenly her head shot up and examined the place.

"is… is this home…?" she stuttered.

She went to the window and peeked at the scenery outside. A whole group of _blonde _elementary kids ran around the playground outside. 'That proves it!' she thought, 'im in France!'

A headache striked her head as he knees buckled. She fell down onto the floor, clutching her head. Shiro came in and saw her. He ran next to her.

"Zero? Zero! Are you okay?!" he called out.

"ugh! Yeah. im alright," she replied as she got up, still clutching her head. "what happened to Kyoya and the others?" she asked.

"Kyoya? Whose that? Is he a guy whose bothering you?" he asked back at her.

'huh? What's happening?' she thought.

"Anne! Richard!" called by a soft voice from downstairs.

"oh, yeah. c'mon, lets have breakfast," said Shiro as he dragged his sis downstairs, to the kitchen.

"whose cooking for us?" asked Zero as she was being dragged.

"whose cooking?! _Mom _of course! Who else?"

'mom?!'

Shiro had let go of Zero's hand when they were near the kitchen. Shiro rushed into the kitchen and immediately hugged their mother.

"oh, Richard dear, what on earth are you doing?" asked their mom.

"cant you see I love you," answered Shiro with puppy eyes. His mom hugged him back.

"mom…?" muttered Zero from behind the kitchen door.

"oh, Anne. Come here and give mom a hug."

"mom!" she ran to them and embraced her mom ( and her bro).

SAME TIME. HOTEL. KYOYA'S ROOM.

"mom…mom…" Zero dug her fingernails into Kyoya's back, accidentally waking him up.

"ugh… Zero?"

"mom…" a tear streamed down her face. Kyoya wiped it and kissed her forehead. He got out of bed and went to shower.

He came out of the shower and was knocked down by Zero as she was running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Z-Zero?"

"Kyoya, don't ever leave me!"

Kyoya faced her. And kissed her lips gently, before he got up and carried her to bed.

"Kyoya?" she asked. He placed his index finger on her lips to silent her.

"shh…" and then a smirk appeared on his face. He kissed her passionately while they both fall on the bed.

LATE AFTERNOON. AT THE AIRPORT.

Zero was clinging on her bro's arm (Hunny style. It kinda scared all the people passing the group) since when she met him in the morning. It was the day that she needed to leave for Japan, for school. and Shiro wasn't following them (or so they say…).

"uh… Zero, you can get off now," Shiro suggested.

"no! not until we get to the gate," she replied. Shiro sweatdropped.

"um… well, then can you help me get something from my back pocket?"

She rummaged her bro's back pocket and found something papery. She took it out, and guess what it was… a Boarding Ticket!

"surprise surprise!" called out Leo, Shiro and Tamaki.

"looking at how close you siblings are, I decided to enroll Shiro into Ouran High," said Tamaki.

"really! Haha! Thank you Tamaki!" she shouted as she hugged him, tight.

"uh… no problem…?" answered Tamaki.

BACK IN SCHOOL. AFTER SCHOOL. IN THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM. (sorry its kinda fast paced, guys. I apologize. P.S it was Shiro's first day as a senior. Leo is also a senior at Ouran now. Mori and Hunny graduated into Ouran uni. And Zero is back to being taller than Kyoya again.)

"good afternoon, Zero!" called the girls who had arrived early in the club. Zero, of course didn't answer, since she was listening to her 'PSP', with her 'custom made' skullcandy headphones while doing her Malay homework (Geez. Its just the first day of school and theres already homework given out). They knew she wasn't a host but they just gathered round her and sitting next to her.

She finished her last sentence and sighed. She packed away all her stuff and took off her headphones. " well, see you tomorrow ladies," she said (which made the girls swoon over her) while taking out her cell phone. She dialed some numbers and called it.

Zero# hello? Nakamori? Oh, its me, Zero. Where are you now? There? Im coming so stay put, okay# she ended the call. It was pretty obvious to her that all the girls in the host club were jealous. She went through the door and disappeared.

"hmm… wheres she going?" asked Hikaru.

"I think I know!" called out the natural type host.

(yeah. you guessed it) WESTERN BLOCK'S HEATED ROOFTOP.

The double doors busted open by Zero as she came in a shouted, " NAKAMORI!!!!!" and embraced the shock girl in her arms.

"Z-Zero-Senpai!" she hugged Zero back.

"hey, I said to call me, Zero, didn't i?" asked Zero in a funny annoyed tone.

"oh, sorry, Zero."

"c'mon, lets go now. I have a surprise for you!" called out Zero as she grabbed Nakamori's hand and pulled her towards the third science room. The halls seemed to be filled with (*ahem* stalking *cough*) girls (who, to Zero, looked like they had came from the host club). Zero brought Nakamori to the vacant fifth music room, which was, by the way, a pretty long way from the western block.

INFRONT OF THE FIFTH MUSIC ROOM.

"um, what are you doing, Zero?" asked Nakamori.

"well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, will it?" Zero replied.

Zero opened the double doors, reveling… a grand piano in the center of the room and a violin on the piano seat..

"surprise!" said the excited Zero. "im going to play a tune either on the piano or on the violin, according to your wishes."

Nakamori blushed and replied, "oh, on the violin then, please."

"any requests?" asked Zero as she got into a ready position on the violin.

"please take it away," she replied.

Zero played salut d'amour on the violin, in a graceful way. Nakamori closed her eyes and imagined the notes floating all around her. Exactly when the song ended, the going-home bell rang, which startled them both.

"so, how was it," asked Zero when she went out of the shock.

"oh, it was great. Thank you for playing for me," Nakamori replied.

"no brob. Im opening a new club with my bro and friend, in this room, so do you wanna join." Zero asked Nakamori.

But before Nakamori could even answer, a flock of raving fangirls rushed in through the broken down door and it looks like they were following _two blonde guys_ (well, I think you could've guessed it. It was Shiro and Leo).

"yo! Wazzup!" called Leo.

"had fun?" asked Shiro.

"yeah. kinda…" replied Zero, which made the fangirls look at Nakamori in and squeal in an angry way.

"c'mon!" shouted Zero, while grabbing Nakamori's hand, "didn't we have a race today, Leo." She raced out to the parking lot.

"Z-Zero, I thought you were going to send me home?" asked Nakamori while being dragged off.

"I am! But I actually forgot that I had a race with my bro and Leo for who could get to my house first, so im just going to send you home on the way and hope that I get home first."

Zero handed Nakamori a helmet and she put it on. Zero sat on her motorcycle and Nakamori held on to Zero's waist for dear life. Leo and Shiro had gotten ready and when the 5' o clock school bell rang, they went off (at light speed).

MOMENTS LATER. ON THE STREET.

_***VROOM***_

_***WHOOSH***_

_***EEEK***_

Zero revved up her, custom painted, white motorcycle infront of the Koiishi residents. Nakamori got off with a nauseated look on her face.

"g' night!" called out Zero as she turned and went off back into the darkness.

MORE LATER. ZERO'S VILLA.

When Zero actually arrived home, she saw Leo at the entrance but Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

"hey, Leo! Wheres Shiro?!" Zero shouted as she parked her byke.

"dunno!" Leo shouted back.

Suddenly lights came through the gate and it was Shiro!

"SHIRO!!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!!" Zero shouted to him.

Shiro parked his motor and went towards them.

"oh, sorry! I was so distracted by this ramen stall by the side of the road that I wanted to bring some home, for dinner." He said as he held up three bowls of ramen.

Zero and Leo facepalmed themselves while sweatdropping. Suddenly, a whoosh of cold wind struck them with freezing air. They shivered.

"let get inside before we freeze to death!" commented Leo. They went in.

ABOUT 7 O'CLOCK LATER. INSIDE ZERO'S VILLA.

"hmm… this ramen is delis! Yum!" shouted Leo after he took a bit at it.

"well, im glad you lost the race to buy this ramen, big bro," Zero said, between sips, in a teasing voice.

"you guys better be! The manager tried to get an autograph of me because he thought that I was a foreign celeb." Replied Shiro.

"lets watch the TV while we eat," suggested Zero as she went to sit on the couch with her ramen bowl. She switched on the tele. Leo and Shiro joined her. She went to the news channel and…

_Reporter: breaking news! Zenna Starlight, the halfKorean halfenglish daughter of the JK company's CEO, is getting engaged with the third Son of the Otori company by next week, to merge the companies business, by their parents wishes._

Zero dropped her chopsticks.

"Zero, are you okay?" asked Leo as Shiro switched off the tele.

"uh… yeah. im not hungry so im going to my room…" she answered as she placed down her ramen bowl and dashed up the stairs.

What's going to happen? How will Zero and Kyoya react to this news? What will Zero do with her already broken heart?

-

Me: wow. That was a really big wacking to my brain! I think its all squeezed out of ideas so give me plenty more.

Tamaki: it wasn't that hard…

Me: shut up! You're always teasing me!

Haruhi: okay… enough fighting you guys…

Me: this is all your fault Haruhi! If only you shouldn't have made friends with Zero, I wont be making this story right now!

Twins: uh… author, we think that was a good thing…

Me: whatever! I don't care anymore. I have writers block! *leaves the room, fuming mad*

Hunny: wait! Can I eat a lot of cakes next chapter.

Mori: don't forget to brush your teeth…

Kyoya: ….

Haruhi: im just substituting the author now since she's fuming mad at the moment. Don't forget to give her comments and reviews and ideas to add to the story. Oh, and also, she said that the series may get shorter or longer depending on her ideas. G' bye now.

P.S they girls *cough* stalking *cough* following Zero actually happened to me too. I don't know why but weird girls keep stalking me on the first day of school, and I don't even know them! Geez, it was sooooo creepy since im a girl too.


	8. The Big Bomb

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. This story pretty much tells you guys how the main characters react to the news and how they behave differently to it too.

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

EARLY MORNING AT SCHOOL.

Zero arrived in school on her motorcycle as normal and Nakamori was also with her, as normal. They went to their club room, as normal, because it was still early so they decided to spend some time making 'some prep'.

WHEN THEY AFTER SCHOOL BELL RANG AND WHEN THE STARTING OF AFTERNOON ACTIVIES BELL RANG.

Zero fetched Nakamori from her class again, as normal, and went to their club room quietly. Which was unusual, since Zero was usually talkative to Nakamori and she's usually spirited if she was near Nakamori. But today, she was out of character, as many of you may predict that she would go to the host club, bust the door open and demand an explanation from Kyoya. But today, she was… different…

"Zero, what's wrong?" asked Nakamori, worried about her senpai.

"oh, its nothing, Nakamori," replied Zero, calmly.

Nakamori certainly and immediately knew that Zero was lying. She knew something was bothering Zero but she doesn't know what.

IN THE FIFTH MUSIC ROOM.

"so…um… what club are we gonna do, Zero?" asked Shiro to his li'l sis.

"to tell you the truth, I dunno myself. But one things for sure is that I dun wanna make a host club, cuz the girl'll keep stalking us and probably go to the extreme of trying to expel Nakamori out off school," said Zero, sarcastically, which made the members laugh out loud (Nakamori chuckled).

"I know!" shouted Leo, "lets make a makeover club!"

"Leo… you read too many girl magazines…" said the twins, plainly. Nakamori giggled while the siblings did a deathglare at Leo, which made him whimper.

Zero glanced at her,_ expensive_, swatch watch, on her wrist and muttered, " hmm… time to go…"

"huh? Zero? Did you say something?" asked Leo.

"urk… uhhh, nothing. Nothing at all. Well, I got to go, bye guys."

"um… Zero? Aren't you suppose to send me home today?" Zero sweatdropped she completely forgotten.

"its still too early." Commented Shiro.

Zero turned round to face them, "I have something to do so Leo'll will send you home," and then headed through the door. They all stared at each other.

_***VROOM***_

… they heard from outside, which made them stare out the window. Zero was settling off on her motorbike but… something was definitely wrong.

"She's riding it too fast!" shouted out Shiro.

Shiro ran out off the room. Leo grabbed Nakamori's hand and rushed off behind him. They both grabbed their motorcycle helmets and rode off. Shiro was following Zero and Leo was sending Nakamori back and then follow Zero.

EVENING. ZERO'S VILLA.

"Shit! I lost her!" shouted Shiro as he arrived. The maids went out to greet him and take away his motorbike but he just threw the helmet, hard, to the ground and went inside, without saying anything.

MEANWHILE. INFRONT OF NAKAMORI'S MANSION.

Nakamori got off of Leo's byke. Nakamori stared at Leo as he took out his phone. Leo noticed her staring, which made her blush, and asked her,

"what? is something on my face?"

"n-no! its nothing!"

"its okay… no need to shout" Leo replied calmly.

Nakamori thanked him before she went inside. She somehow felt different when she was with him just then. _A feeling more than friendship_.

Leo called… Kyoya... but he didn't answer… so he called… Hunny instead…

Hunny# hello?#

Leo# hello? Hunny-Senpai, its me Leo#

Hunny# oh! Hi, L-Chan. What do you need#

Leo# I just wanna ask if the host club_ closed early_ today#

Hunny# yes, it was. Why#

Leo# oh, its nothing. I just wanted to know. Okay, I need to go now, Senpai. Bye#

Hunny# bye, L-Chan#

Leo hanged up the call and called Shiro next.

Shiro# Leo! Did you find out something?!#

Leo# yeah. the host club closed early today and I think that Zero is--# he was cut off

Shiro# at Kyoya's house! I'll meet you there!# Shiro hung up without waiting for Leo's reply.

Leo sighed. He placed on his helmet and rode off.

JUST INFRONT OF KYOYA'S HOUSE.

Leo had just arrived. Shiro was there already. He was staring at the wide opened front doors.

"what happened?!" asked Leo as he got off his motorbike.

"I heard a crash… and a thud…" he replied weakly.

Suddenly they saw a person emerging from the darkness walking through the door. It was Zero! She was limping towards them, her right shoulder heavily supported her on the wall. The two blonde ran to her and helped her walk properly. She pushed them off.

"Zero! What happened?!" came from Shiro.

"what happened in there?!" came from Leo.

_-flashback-_

_***crash***_

… _and Zero went through Kyoya Otori's room door, fuming. Kyoya's back was facing her. He was typing at his laptop._

"_what?" coldy asked by the shadow king._

"_what?! what do you mean 'what?!' ?!" she screamed at him, " is it true that Zenna star-whatever is marrying you?!"_

"_its not marrage. Its an engagement."_

"_Is it true?!"_

"_I don't really think that question is to be asked, since you already know the answer to it." He said, still typing at his computer._

_***thud***_

… _the helmet Zero was carrying fell to the floor._

"_I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed as she ran away. Away from there. Away from him._

_Little does she know, that Kyoya was actually looking at a picture of Zero and Tamaki kissing, sent by an anonymous person._

_-end of flashback-_

Zero got on her motorbike and rode off slowing merging into the darkness once again. Shiro and Leo didn't shadow her, this time. They're leaving her alone to rearrange her thoughts. They just went straight home.

SUOU FIRST RESIDENTS.

" a girl has come to meet you, mistress," said one of the maids.

"bring her in," said Tamaki's _grandmother_, while looking at the paperwork.

_Zero_ came in.

"what is a girl doing at this late hour," the witch said while still doing her work.

"I have a deal to make with you," Zero said.

Tamaki's grandmother still looked uninterested.

"_I know you despise me."_

-

Me: I know this is very short but I apologize. I really have a headache now so its best to avoid long stories. I know im pathetic but please bear with me since the story is finishing very soon.

Haruhi: um… so when do I come in, as an important person?

Twins: cant you guess Haruhi? Its sooooo obvious that you aren't.

Zero: don't talk to her like that *slap twin's heads*

Kyoya: since when did you come here to talk with the host club?

Zero: AK! Kyoya! *hides behind Haruhi and tears up just like Tamaki*

Haruhi: Zero?

Zero: *sniff* *hic* k-Kyoya i-*hic*-is mean *sniff*

Tamaki: c-calm down Zero.

Zero: *wipes all tears away* who's talking to you *thinks of an insulting word*, emo ball?!

Tamaki: *crawls back to the emo corner* *sniff* why me…?

Zero: don't forget to give the stupid author ideas on how to improve her stupid story *grin*

Me: hey!

Hunny: how come im not in here?

Takashi: …


	9. Love Is Bad For The Health

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. This story is pretty funny, in the beginning I guess, and, probably, a bit romantic. It also introduces another character into the story.

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

these are speech marks for when any of the characters are speaking French.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

SUOU SECOND RESIDENTS.

"TAMAKIIIII!!!! TAMAKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

Tamaki was sitting on his sofa in his room. He had a grin on his face because he had been hearing auditory hallucinations of Zero's voice in his own head, for the past few minutes.

"TAMAKIIIII!!!!!!"

'have I turned mental? Hehe.' He thought to himself.

"TAMAKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

He quickly stood up, went to the door and hesitated before turning the handle. He pulled open his double doors and there it was…

"TAMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

… Zero right infront of him.

It took him a while to recover from the shock he had just had. When he did, he quickly covered her mouth and brought her inside his room. He closed the doors so nobody could see them together.

"Zero! What are you doing here?!" he asked, hastily, in a whisper.

"I've come to bring you on a trip toge-!" Tamaki covered her mouth and peaked slowly outside his door if anybody was watching or heard them.

"shh-!" Tamaki hushed her down. She nodded in reply. "where are we going?" he asked, still whispering.

She answered in a whisper, "_ to France._"

IN AN AEROPLANE. PAST MIDNIGHT (Japanese time).

So there she was… next to Tamaki and between the host club. Kyoya decided to join in but looked really uninterested. The twins were sandwiching Haruhi and were talking about lots of stuff. Kyoya was typing on his laptop. Hunny was sleeping while Takashi was on full alert.

Tamaki was rather… weird( or normal, depending on how you look at him)… he was staring out the window, admiring the dimly lit countryside of Japan. They had got a loooooong way to go. Zero was sitting next to him and decided to ignore him and went straight to sleep.

(I decided to skip the boooooring plane scene, yet again. My apologizes) THE AIRPORT IN BARBIZON, FRANCE.

*yaaaaaaawn* came from Zero as she stretched herself in the airport terminal. 'at least I'll get it done sooner than later' she whispered to herself.

Kyoya was thinking, 'hmm… have I _been here before_?"

Tamaki, Hikaru(who forced Haruhi), hunny and mori were running all over the place and wanted to buy everything. And I mean_ everything_. Including the shops itself.

Kaoru, was just sitting quietly reading a book while waiting for the others to finish their 'shopping spree'.

Zero noticed kaoru, sitting alone, so she sat next to him and passed him one of the ice cream cones in her hands.

"thanks," said kaoru.

"welcome," replied Zero as she smiled happily at him. She licked her ice cream while she watched Tamaki fighting an older lady over a beret. 'I think we're gonna be here all day' she thought. "hey kaoru, do you wanna walk with me to the jellybean shop waaaaaayyyy over there?" she asked while pointing a finger to the jellybean shop, about a kilometer from them.

"okay," replied kaoru as he closed his book.

AT THE JELLYBEAN SHOP.

"hmm… kaoru, should I get this jar or this box of jellybeans?" asked Zero as she showed him the two containers. Kaoru's gazed at both of them. One of them was called 'bean boozed', the other, kaoru couldn't read.

Kaoru choosed the box which he could read, just to be safe, but he still doesn't thrust the brand, _'bean boozed'_.

Zero paid the cashier and went out, kaoru following. She sat on the nearest vacant bench and signaled kaoru to sit next to her.

"hey, kaoru do you wanna share this with me?" she asked.

"um, sure," hesitated kaoru. Zero smirked at him which made him feel uneasy. She got out two jellybeans which _look the same, smell the same but does it taste the same, I wonder?_

"here," she said as she passed the jellybean to him.

"thanks…" something in kaoru's voice hinted that he was feeling rather nervous. Nervous to eat a jellybean! Haha! He ate it. He chewed it but nothing happened at first. Zero ate her's.

Suddenly they both covered their mouths and rushed to the nearest toilet. They came back out, spitting out what was left of the jellybean in their mouths.

"whas ihts pehnchil shahhehing?" Zero's tongue was sticking out so she couldn't pronounce her words very well.

"huh?" asked kaoru.

"what was the flavor of the jellybean?" asked Zero, her tongue back inside her mouth.

"eww. It tasted like pencil sharpening," he complained.

"here look at the back of the box," she replied, handing him the box.

He read it.

"_**weird and wild flavors. Eat if you dare to compare!"**_

_**(word from author: do not read the flavors if you are eating anything. It WILL ruin your appetite!)**_

And the flavors were, top banana/pencil sharpening, blueberry/toothpaste, buttered popcorn/ rotten egg, peach/_vomit_, etc.

_**(you can read now readers)**_

He sweatdropped.

"hey, kaoru… are you okay?" asked Zero.

"uh… yeah. um, Zero, I just want to ask, that is, if you and me could…"

_*RING RING*_

"oh, sorry." Zero took out her phone and talked into it. Kaoru just sighed. He lost but he wasn't going to stop trying.

Zero hung up the phone and turned towards kaoru, "looks like the others finished their shopping. C'mon lets go." She took his hand and walk with (dragged) kaoru to the others.

"yo!" she shouted as she approached the others.

"what took you guys so long?" asked Haruhi.

"oh, sorry. We were at the jellybean shop, which was over there," answered kaoru, extending his finger to the distance.

"hey, lets go. Our rides are waiting for us for hours." Laughed Leo.

"yay! Lets go!" shouted the twins (Zero and Shiro) as they ran outside, happily.

"what're they so happy bout?" asked hunny.

"oh, don't mind them," smirked Leo, which made the others unsure of what to do.

"c'mon!" shouted Zero from outside.

As they approached her, they saw a sleek _purple_ motor, just like the one in japan but only the colour was different. Zero climbed the motorbike and put on the shiny purple helmet that was hanging from the steering. She started the engine. Everybody else went into the Limos, except Shiro.

Kaoru opened the car window and asked, " where are you guys going?"

"you guys go ahead to the mansion, me and Shiro'll be there after we done our errands," she replied as she reeved up and sped away.

THE KLAVIER FAMILY MANSION

"Whoa! Its huge!" shouted the twins, Tamaki and honey.

Leo yawned as he stretched his body. " Im going to my room to rest. The maids will bring you and your luggage to your rooms," he disappeared through the corridor.

A BIT LATER.

Tamaki was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

*GRUMBLE GRUMBLE*

…came from Tamaki's stomach.

He sat up. " hmm… I wonder what they have for dinner. Oh, I wonder where Zero is?" he thought as he slowly approached the door. Turning the handle, he found two maids infront of him, almost shocking him to death.

"WAUUGH!" he screamed. "what are you two doing infront of my room!"

"we were assigned to take care of master Suou, by the orders of mistress Rene," the two of them answered, calmly.

"uh, okay? So, can you two lead me to the kitchen?" he asked, nervously.

"which one? The South kitchen? The North kitchen? Or the Mistress's own kitchen?"

'Whoa! How many kitchens does that girl need?!' thought Tamaki. "um.. whichever is the closes to here."

"the mistress's kitchen it is," they said as one of them lead and the other behind Tamaki (Zero: just incase Tamaki doesn't run away. Haha!)

In a few minutes, they were standing in the kitchen, which was filled with thousands of mechanical cooking utensils, most of which Tamaki doesn't know.

The two maids popped infront of Tamaki (scaring him) wearing aprons. "what would master Suou want for dinner?" they asked.

"Kotatsu style food!" he shouted right away.

One maid rushed around the kitchen, opening and closing the refrigerator, the large freezer and the cupboards and cabinets.

The other led Tamaki into another room with a kotatsu in the middle of it. Tamaki ran to the kotatsu and covered himself with the warm blanket.

"would you mind calling the others for dinner?" asked Tamaki.

"no, master Suou. I will call them to dinner," she replied and then disappeared through the door.

Tamaki sighed and relaxed. His eyes searched the room. He saw some photos on a table nearby. He stood up and walked towards the table. He took the photos and sat back down under the blanket.

All of the pictures were of Zero when she had long hair. The first picture was of Zero and Kyoya together, and by the looks of it, seating next to each other in a bar. The second was with Tamaki under a tree at their old junior high school (at their fav hiding spot) posing weiredly. The third was young Zero with a guy that Tamaki doesn't know infront of a big mansion. The boy looked south east asian. On the third pic, 'Ben' was written on the photo with silver ink.

The door burst opened by the twins who was mischievously grinning at Tamaki. Followed by Takashi and Honey and then finally by Leo.

They sat around the kotatsu table, the twins crowding Tamaki. Once they saw the photos he was holding, hikaru distracted Tamaki and kaoru stole the pictures from him.

"Ooo, Never knew that Tono is a pervert and stalker," they said, bluntly.

Tamaki counterattacked them, "no! its not what you think!" (Ooo…bad attack Tamaki…)

"tono is a pervert, and a stalker~!" the twins sang as the maids put the food on the table.

"by the way, L-Chan, where is Kyo?" asked honey.

"oh, he said that he was just visiting someone. I dunno the details though," Leo replied.

"where's Zero and Shiro, then?" curiously asked by Tamaki.

"I heard they were practicing-," he picked up his chopsticks and bowl and began to eat, the rest followed, "-in the main hall," he said with a half-full mouth.

The rest didn't bother asking since they WERE eating.

LATER, IN THE CORRIDORS.

"hey, um Leo, how big is this main hall and why and what for are Zero and Shiro practicing for?" asked kaoru.

"well, um, the main hall is about s big as the Ouran's western sports hall times two," Leo replied, while opening the huge double doors that led outside. He walked towards the side of the mansion, "they're practicing a dance for the Klavier family annual ball."

"whoa! Are we invited, L-Chan?!" asked the eager, bunny-holding senpai.

"hmm, I don't know but I think she'll invite you guys--"

Leo answered but was interrupted by a shout near the building they were standing infront off. And as Tamaki could hear, it was in French.

Senior! You had completely forgotten about the promise you made with me, all those years back! they heard a girl's voice.

They approached the voice and found a blue and red motor infront of the building and Zero being pulled by the ear by a girl about exactly 15 years old with auburn red hair tied into two side ponytails.

Im sorry! Im sorry, _Aoi_! Let go of my ear! Ouch! they heard Zero's voice.

hey!hey! let go of her! shouted Tamaki as he joined in the argument. Zero was pleading to god that Tamaki wouldn't add fuel to the fire.

The girl turned her head towards Tamaki and then back to Zero so you've been flirting with cute, handsome boys rather than helping me! nice senior you are!

ouch! N-no! you got it wrong! Zero was now begging Aoi to believe her and let her go.

"what are they talking about?" asked the twins in the background.

Tamaki started fighting over Zero with Aoi LET HER GO!

MAKE ME! Aoi raised her right hand and slapped Tamaki across the face.

IN A ROOM.

"WAHHH!!!!!" screamed Tamaki as he jolted out off bed.

'phew, good thing it was just a dream,' thought Tamaki.

"tama! Tama! Come! Hurry!" shouted Honey as he dragged Tamaki out of the small French commoner house and to the garage. A small crowd of young teens gathered at the front. Tamaki and honey managed to go through the crowd, to the front. They heard singing.

Aa, zutto kurikawashiteta  
Zutto kanashimasete bakari datta  
Aa, kitto anata sae mo kizu tsukete  
Boku wa ugokeno mama

… and then the drums, guitar and bass began to play rock music.

Tamaki opened his eyes (when did he closed them?) and saw Zero, holding a mic, right infront of him, smirking at _something_ or perhaps, _someone_ in the crowd.

She continued…

Aa, anata ni fureru koto ga  
Naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?  
Kitto onaji koto wo kurikaaashite  
Anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara

Yori suo koto de nuguou to shita wasure kirenakatta hi wo  
Anata wa nani mo kikikazu ni kono te wo nigettekureta ne

Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteru.  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteru

I WILL WALK TOGHETER, to future not promised to yet  
It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are..

Tsurai koto sae wasureru jurai anata wo omotteiru  
Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni koga reru mune

Kake chigai no sabishisa tsunoru  
Dou ka hitorikiri de nakanaide  
Donna ni hanareteite mo  
Shinjiaeru futari de iyou

Dou ka kono mama waratteitai anata wo kizutsuke sasenaide  
Toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta anna moi kurikaaeshitekunai

Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mokitto kawarazu ai shiteiru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteiru.

Dou ka boku dake wo mitsumeteite  
Dou ka kono te ga togukenú iyou

I WILL WALK TOGHETER, to future not promised to yet  
It keeps walking togheter, to the future which you are..

… the band finished and the crowd was clapping and whistling.

Tamaki and honey also clapped. Aoi jumped from the crowd and hugged the vocalist.

Tamaki approached them and con congratulated Zero in French Bravo! Oohmp!

Aoi was now wrestling with Tamaki. Tamaki pleaded for Zero's help. Zero tried to pull the violent girl away from the blonde. When she succeeded in peeling off the girl, Aoi, now, clung to Zero's arm. Tears were streaming down her face.

Tamaki, who was now standing up, helped to ease the crying girl on Zero's arm. there, there. Please don't cry

The girl wailed (the crowd had long gone by now) You stole Senior from me!

Zero was quite shocked at what Aoi had said N-no. its not what you think

Aoi dug her head deeper into Zero's arm, her voice barely heard. you did your wicked way with her, didn't you!? Now Senior Zero isn't interested in me anymore! then she continued crying.

Zero and Tamaki sweatdropped at her comment. The host club just stood in the background. Shiro and Leo stood out and helped peel the girl off Zero and helped her to her room.

BACK IN THE GARAGE.

The host club was still wondering why Tamaki and Zero was still standing silently at the little girl's words.

Suddenly, Zero coughed violently. Everybody gathered around her.

Tamaki asked, "are you okay?"

Zero stopped coughing and replied, "yeah, don't worry bout me," but then she coughed more and when she stopped and looked at the hand that covered her mouth. Blood. All of a sudden, she felt dizzy and wanted to faint. Her knees wobbled and she fell down, clutching her head tightly. All the haunting memories were reminded all so suddenly in her head. Tamaki tried to snap her out of it but when he helped her to her feet, she was already unconscious.

THE NEXT MORNING. OUTSIDE A HOSPITAL ROOM.

Looking through a window, at your friend, connected to all different kinds of machines (including the electrocardiogram thingie) had never been so painful as it is to Tamaki now. The doctors had restricted any visitors into the room. It was dark and silent. Only the sound of breathing was heard.

"Tamaki. She's going to be alright. Believe in her," Shiro said.

Kyoya tapped his shoulder, "I think we should be going now. The doctors said she's in good care, so we might as well go and let her rest."

Tamaki still had his eyes on the unconscious girl. "you go ahead. I'll go later."

Kyoya let Tamaki be and turned around to leave. The others took their leave except… Haruhi.

"senpai. I think you should come with us."

No reply.

"its not your fault that she got sick so come back with us."

There was an eerie silence until…

"Haruhi. Im sorry, but can you please leave me alone for now. We can talk again tomorrow."

Haruhi showed a hint of anger and jealousy on her face. Too bad Tamaki didn't see it.

"other people care about you too, you know!" Haruhi turned around and ran away.

THAT NIGHT. IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM.

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

… the sound of Zero's heartbeat filled the room.

Tamaki was allowed in by the doctors, by midnight, so he slept on the couch inside.

Zero, on the other hand, was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to calm down.

_-Flashback-_

"_I know you despise me."_

_Tamaki's grandmother stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl infront of her. "what is this 'deal'?"_

"_let Tamaki meet his mother and let him love Haruhi fujioka."_

_She went back to her work, "and what will you do?"_

"_I will erase myself from your life and will never meet with your company anymore… deal?"_

_There was an uncomfortable silence._

"_deal."_

_Zero threw some documents on her table and turned round to leave. Suddenly the woman became interested in the documents, flipping through them._

"_we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."_

_-End of flashback-_

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

_******_

-

Zero: Aah! Im dying! *lies on the floor*

Honey: Aah! Z-Chan! Wake up!

Mori: Mitsukuni. She's not dead.

Honey: really! Then im glad.

The host club: ummmm…

Zero: *gets back up and rubs tummy* ah, im hungry now. * looks to the sky and sigh * man~ it sucks to miss AFA09 this year..

Me: * looks at sky and sigh* yeah~ I know what you mean. Last year I dressed up as light yagami. Cool eh?

Zero: cool! All hail Kira!

The host club: *sweatdrop*

Me: an then there was a mello, near, misa and L. it was so cool. And the misa was soooo KAWAII!

Zero: whoa! I went last year. It was soooooo COOL! There even was a more cooler Kyoya than the one in this story.

Kyoya: I beg your pardon?

Zero: whatever. Anyway, the tamagochi mascots were so KAWAII!!!

Me and Zero: KYAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Twins: since those two tomboys are now fangirling, we are incharge of persuading you to review and tell the tomboyish author how to write a more romantic story. Thank you.

The host club: *double sweatdrop* *triple sweatdrop*


	10. Down Memory Lane With A Mystery Person

Disclamer: I do not own Ouran. If I did then I would've changed the time line a bit or make this story a chapter in the book.

Please be soft with me because im not a first English learner so my English is not so good.

Please enjoy this story of Ouran high host club madness.

I just love making this story. Haruhi finally shows her jealousy because Tamaki seems to spend more time with Zero than her. Also Zero and Tamaki will walk down memory lane.

' ' these marks are when people are thinking in their minds or when I'm mentioning something important. Etc.

Unfortunately, im making up this story as I type it so it may be random sometimes. And please excuse my lame timeline and other stuff.

these are speech marks for when any of the characters are speaking French.

-

**Ouran High Host Club Madness**

_***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

_******_

… _flatline. On Zero's electrocardiogram._

Tamaki woke up because of the noise. Once he relised what it was he stood up and searched for Zero in the dark room. When he got to her bed. She was gone.

Somebody behind him tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face, the already dressed, Zero.

"Zero, you should get back in bed, its late and—"

Zero placed her index and middle finger on his mouth and continued his sentence, "_and we're going back to junior high_."

They silently snuck out of the hospital without anyone knowing and managed to get a taxi (this late?!) and rode it to Paris.

In the taxi, Zero was sleeping onto the window. Tamaki saw this and thought she was going to hurt her neck so he gently moved her head onto his shoulder so she could sleep comfortably. The taxi driver saw his actions and asked him, are you two going on a honeymoon?

Tamaki paniced a bit, ah! N-no! its not that! W-we're not married!

The taxi driver chuckled, ah, okay. Please don't panic, im just curious because your actions are like a couple's. make sure the lady doesn't get cold. Its almost winter, you know.

Tamaki was wondering, on the way, why he was into her plan to go back to their old school but never actually know why.

NEAR DAWN. AT THEIR JUNIOR SCHOOL.

Zero was sleeping on Tamaki and Tamaki was sleeping on their favorite tree (hiding spot). A thin scarf blanketed the young adults. Arms were wrapped round Zero's waist, incase she was cold. Soon dawn came and both of them were woken up by the songs the bird were singing in the tree.

Tamaki yawned, "should we go back. the others must be worrying about us."

"lets have breakfast here while we're still in Paris. But before that…" Zero began to climb up the old tree.

"Be careful! You could injure yourself."

"I got it! Im coming down. Catch me Tamaki!" she said as she released her grip and fell into Tamaki's open arms. He was caught off guard so they both fell over.

"oops. Sorry bout that, Tamaki. Are you alright?" asked Zero as she helped the poor crying Tamaki to stand up.

He wipped his tears away, "yes, im fine *sniff*" she chuckled.

"c'mon! lets go!" she said as she held his hand and led him away from the school, hoping that nobody will see them and think that there thieves or criminals.

He saw a small package attached to a letter in Zero's hand.

Tamaki had found a decent café for them to eat their breakfast at. The ordered mostly French food and orange juice for Tamaki and a latte for Zero.

Oh! Were they an odd couple!

The waiter had asked them, oh, is monsieur and madam interested in our special spaghetti couple meal?

'monsieur and madam?!' thought Zero. ah, no thank you.

Zero tucked into her food, when it arrived. Tamaki gobbled down his.

He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, Zero, um… can I ask why you went all through all this trouble to just see our old life's?

Zero continued to eat her food. Tamaki thought she wasn't going to answer so he stared at the couples walking in the park nearby. Finally, Zero gulped down the last of her food and wiped her mouth clean, "well. I wanted to break the promise you and I made when we entered junior high."

"huh?" Zero passed him the parcel. Tamaki looked at her in confusion.

"open it," she said in a plain, serious voice.

He opened the letter first. It said:

_**Dear Tamaki,**_

_**I love you. I truly and honestly love you. I know im not the prettiest girl you've ever seen and I may not have the greatest personality in this world. But on top of all that, I love you till I die.**_

_**Hope you accept me feelings,**_

_**Zuno.**_

_P.S. don't forget the promise that we made._

_(the date of the letter was from about four years ago, on the day Tamaki left for Japan)_

After reading the last line. He remembered all of it. All about the secret.

If we don't contact each other in more than three years, it'll mean we're not together anymore, loudly mumbled Tamaki.

yes… that's right. Please break the promise, pleaded Zero.

"no."

"why?! You don't love me anymore! You left without even telling me, your best friend! Your lover!" tears started falling down Zero's face.

"no! its not that! Its just-!"

" you love Haruhi more. I get it," he head lowered as she stood up. She puts her wallet on the table, "I wont interfere," she whispered and then she ran away.

"no! Zero, wait!" Tamaki failed to catch her. He slumped down on his chair feeling guilty for all of her pains and sufferings.

He remembered the package. He took it and opened it.

Tears streamed down his face when he saw it.

_A hand knitted woolen scarf with the engravings R&A, that he and she knitted together just before junior high._

EVENING. BACK AT THE KLAVIER MANSION.

"man~. Haruhi's all locked up in her room. Now we don't have anything to play with," sighed hikaru. He looked at kaoru who was looking at the gloomy night outside the window. "um, kaoru?"

"oh, sorry, hikaru," apologized kaoru as he turned round to face his twin. They continued their silent walk down the hallway.

"kaoru, why are you so spaced out lately. Is it because of Zero or something?" asked hikaru.

"well, I don't really know," kaoru yawned and stretched, "its all so confusing to me too."

Hikaru sighed, "when is highness gonna come back home? Its all because of him that Haruhi is avoiding us. It was just SO nice of him to run away with Zero. What is he thinking?!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang through the corridor.

"hm… whose that? Who comes to people's houses so late at night?" said kaoru.

"well, wanna check it out?" asked hikaru with a mischievous smirk growing on his face.

The smile appeared on kaoru's face and they both raced themselves to the front door, where all the maids were greeting the visitor.

MEANWHILE. IN AN ISOLATED PARK NEAR PARIS.

Zero was on a swing, swaying her legs, looking at the beautiful brightly lit _city of love_. Or so they say…

As an icy cold breeze hit her face, she rubbed her hands, wrap her scarf more around her neck and tried to warm herself up as much as she can. Seeing the wisp of smoke from her own breathing made her long for a hot cup of coffee or tea.

BACK AT THE MANSION.

The twins stared at the sudden visitor, shocked. The same _blonde _hair. The same facial features. The same _french _accent.

It couldn't be, could it?

BACK TO ZERO.

She yawned and looked at her watch. Its almost midnight. Her eyes slowly began to close. Before she dropped off into 'dreamworld' (and off the swing ) a pair of warm, strong and protective arms wrapped around her.

-

Me: okay, we are now entering the series of endings.

The host club: *applauds*

Me: thank you, thank you very much. *bows*

The twins: by the way, which couple do you NOW support?

Me: me?... mmm… I don't know? You'll probably find out later on.

Zero: authoress…

Me: what is it, Zero?

Zero: can i… I mean… how many languages can I speak?

Me: well… Japanese, french, Korean, german and English? About five languages, why?

Zero: nothing *a smile grows on face* *starts swearing in all the different languages she knows*

Me: *sigh* I shouldn't have told her… *grabs Zero by the collar and drags her out off the screen*

The host club: *quietly sneaks off to the side*


End file.
